Lost And Found
by Amanda Yates
Summary: No matter how far we go or how hard we try there will always be something to pull us all back into the bittersweet misery called love. Just read to know more! SLASH, implied Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER - 1**

"Daddy, wake up"

Jacob felt a the little weight of his daughter jumping on his stomach to get him to wake up and he smiled as he cracked an eye open to find his daughter looking up and staring at him with a small pout on her face.

Jacob reached his hands down and tickled her eliciting giggles from the girl as she shouted "Daddy stop!"

Jacob chuckled and touched his nose to his daughters as he said "Hello princess"

"You are a sleepyhead daddy!" Lucy said with her green eyes shining with mirth.

"That I am" Jacob agreed and sighed as he gazed into the jade eyes of his daughter bringing someone he wanted very much to forget to the forefront of his mind. Lucy's different sleep pattern was also a reminder of _him_ and he pushed his thoughts about him away and picked up his daughter patting down her black hair as he exited his bedroom.

"Daddy, I want pancakes today" Lucy said squirming out of the wolf's arms and running to her bedroom.

"Okay, Lu" Jacob called out although he knew his half vampire daughter would hear him even if he whispered, "Brush your teeth and I'll give you a bath"

"Kay Daddy"

Jacob heard Lucy shout as he himself went into the bathroom to finish his morning duties and make pancakes for his daughter. Lucy now meant the whole world to him and although he had first thought about giving her up for adoption he couldn't do that once he'd seen her in his arms, absolutely perfect and beutiful. So here he was in Los Angeles, a supermodel and a college student, life was pretty good. He had a two bedroom apartment with a nice view of the city outside, he got payed really well for modelling and the one thing he hated about it was the fangirls swarming him although somehow he had managed to keep Lucy a secret from the papparazi. He loved the balance his life had and never wanted anything to change although luck was never with him and he didn't know just how soon his life was going to turn for the better or worse.

"Daddy, is Auntie Rose coming to pick me up today?"

Jacob heard Lucy and frowned, his daughter clearly loved the blond vampire, "Yes Lu" Jacob padded towards the other bedroom which was his daughters room and opened the door to find Lucy in her pajamas sitting on the bed.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Jacob asked coming closer and picking his little daughter up with ease, Lucy giggled and and nodded.

"Auntie Rose is taking me clothes shopping today" Lucy said with excitement in her face and eyes and Jacob sighed and said "Again?"

Lucy nodded and he shook his head, clearly Rosalie really intended to spoil in little daughter a bit too much.

* * *

In the rainy town of Forks amongst the thick trees and pines the Cullen masion stood sandwiched between a canopy of trees as yet another dreary day dawned. In the balcony of the Cullen mansion Edward Cullen stood and stared out into the rain making a pitter patter sound. His adopted siblings Alice and Jasper stood with him as he observed the rain in melancholy. "I have to find him Alice"

"I know" Alice said as her eyebrows creased in worry.

"Rose was right, she was not the one for me" Edward sighed and turned to look at Jasper and Alice as he said "I don't think he'll ever forgive me"

"He will eventually, you're love for each other was intense Edward, not something to be forgotten in a while" Jasper said with honesty.

"I honestly don't even know where to start looking for him" Edward said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"We could ask the pack about him, see if they might know something"

Edward nodded his head back to brooding in silence about how it was all his fault that he had lost the love of his existence. He really needed to find the wolf and he hoped that said wolf was fine, if he wasn't Edward didn't know how he would go on with his eternal life.

"Rosalie called yesterday, she says Emmett and her are fine, I didn't tell her about Bella" Alice said nervous about how her brother might react but Edward only nodded and after a minute he smiled a little and he said "God, it will take time for me to get back in his good books, don't you think?"

Alice and Jasper chukcled at that and Jasper said "Of course but you have all eternity so..."

"True but I know I'm prepared to win him back, I'm going to be as optimistic as I can be about this"

* * *

Jacob was talking on the phone with his sister Rachel who was in Ohio and he couldn't concentrate because the little ball of energy that was his daughter was screaming and running around in the house. "Yeah Rach, I'm fine, how's it going with Ben?"

Jacob clearly couldn't take it anymore and he shouted "Lucy cut it out" but his daughter paid no mind to him as she continued to scream and he told Rachel he'll talk back and cut the line looking at his hysterical daughter, sometimes he wondered how such an energetic hyper girl was born to the brooding vampire and him but then again, he had heard from Billy that he was a mischeivous and absolutely troublesome kid. He smiled at that, his daughter was like him in more ways than even he could say.

**I know it's short but review anyway!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER - 2**

"Alright Jake, just one more pose with your hands up" Robbie Coltrane, his photographer said as he adjusted himself to yet another pose and the cameras flashed.

"Done" Robbie smiled and gave Jacob a thumbs up for which Jacob smiled back. He knew his photographer had a thing for him, hell most guys he worked with had a thing for him and he didn't even want to start on the girls. He quickly buttoned up and moved out of the studio as Robbie followed him out saying "Man this is gonna make one hell of a front cover Jake"

Jacob laughed nervously, sure he knew he was attractive but he had never enjoyed being on the spotlight and he had no choice but to as the pay was good and he worked with reasonably descent people, there were others in the same business who treated their models really badly and Jacob knew to keep his frustration under control.

"Uh Robbie, you don't need me here today right?" Jacob asked looking at the typical American blond haired blue eyed photographer.

"Nope, it's all done today" Robbie replied as Jacob walked towards the elevator intent on getting home to his daughter and a certain blond vampire.

* * *

"I'm home" Jacob shouted as his daughters giggles reached his ears and no sooner did he say it a mini ball of energy was running towards him. Lucy had a new red dress Rosalie had probably gotten her and before he could say anything Lucy squealed and said "Isn't this beautiful daddy?"

"Aunt Rosie got it for me while we went shopping"

Jacob smiled and said "Of course it's beautiful Lu, but guess what is even more beautiful?" he asked picking his daughter up from the floor.

"What?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow and curious wide eyes.

Jacob touched his nose to his daughters and said "You princess"

Lucy smiled widely as they heard and Jacob saw Rosalie leaning against a wall looking at the exchange with amusement in her eyes.

Jacob sighed and put his daughter back down on the floor as Lucy ran off to her room, "You spoil her too much you know"

"She's my niece, she deserves to be spoiled and besides you should be happy it is me and not Alice" Rosalie said and immediately realized her mistake when Jacob grew tense.

Rosalie sputtered "I..I…"

"It's alright Rosalie, I'm supposed to be forgetting about all that" Jacob said and Rosalie looked surprised and a little confused, Jacob always got angry when she or Emmett incidentally mentioned Alice whose visions had been one of the reasons why they ended it and not in a pleasant way either.

Jacob schooled his features into apathy as he said "I am forgetting about all that, it's really time for me to move on"

Rosalie had a small smile on her lips as she nodded and said "It is"

"Yeah, I really wish you'd stop buying her all those clothes and toys, heck her room is not going to have enough space to put all of it" Jacob said again and the blond vampire shrugged.

"So…how is Robbie?" Rosalie asked with a smirk and saw Jacob blushing.

"Rosalie, we have talked about this before, I'm not interested in him" Jacob said and turned his back to the blond going into the kitchen as he tried to hide his blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rosalie asked having known she had won.

"I'm not blushing" Jacob mumbled and Rosalie scoffed.

"You really are pathetic wolf"

"Not as much as yourself blondie" and they both chuckled at the nick names they'd given each other as Lucy came into the room again and Rosalie went and dropped on the couch next to Lucy to watch the telly.

* * *

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Edward waited behind the treaty line, it had been about an hour since they had reached La Push and Edward was getting irritated, why were the mutts nowhere to be seen, haven't they smelled them yet. Maybe, their senses were a little blunt like their brains, Edward thought in disdain and huffed.

Finally after waiting for another hour Sam came out to the treaty line in his human form while Paul and Jared were in their wolf forms behind him.

"What do you want?" Sam said as he approached them and Carlisle stepped forward being ever the pacifist.

"Hello Sam"

Sam nodded silently telling the older doctor to get on with it when Carlisle started speaking again, "We have come here to ask if any of you might know where Jacob Black lives"

Sam's face immediately hardened and the other two shifters growled as the atmosphere tensed up and Edward began getting thoughts about what the pack thought of Jacob, one thought of Sam showed a stunned Jacob who was told by his father and Sam that he was banished and Edward flinched, he wanted to rip the whole pack apart and he would have if it wasn't his fault as well.

"We don't know anything about him" Sam said in a harsh tone.

'_He's a filthy fag and a traitor'_ Paul thought at Edward and Edward clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the insolent wolf murderously.

'_He's a whore, we shunned him…Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when he left, priceless leech!'_

Edward crouched low as he growled at Paul who immediately wanted to pounce at him but Sam's mental comment kept him in his place.

"Get out of here now or I'll call the pack and it's war" Sam said meaning every word.

"Does Billy Black know anything about Jacob?" Carlisle asked although he could guess the answer to that.

"Billy doesn't even want to hear Jacob's name anymore and neither do we all, GET OUT!" Sam said and Alice and Jasper held Edward and pulled him to the car to leave to Forks, they did not want a war.

"That went well" Jasper muttered sarcastically when they got home and Esme and Carlisle shook their heads.

"I really wish we could just rip them all apart" said Edward and Esme chastised him softly.

Edward rubbed his temples in frustration "God, where would he be….what if he'd done something stupid, what if he's in danger….what if he's human now…."

"I really wish you could see him Alice" Edward said and as a crease appeared on his forehead.

"Well, I think this is Karma's way of making sure you work hard to win him back so that you wouldn't let him go again" Jasper said which caused all of them in the room to smile.

"Karma is a bitch" Edward said and Esme chastised him again for the use of the foul word whereas the others were genuinely surprised that Edward was using a curse word.

* * *

**Read and Review, I'm sorry about the short length but I'll try to make it longer as the story progresses…..**

**Enjoy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER - 3**

Edward moped around in his room brooding about his apparent inability to find Jacob, he wondered if Jacob had moved on and the thought made him clench his hands into fists, no even if Jacob did move on he would win him back. If he had to steal, cheat, beg; kill then so be it, he would get Jacob back. He thought about how he had sent Jacob away without so much as an explanation and his mind drowned in guilt. He had most definitely caused a lot of pain to Jacob and he wondered if he would ever be able to make it up to him.

He still couldn't believe how foolish and naïve he had been to give up Jacob for her. So she had an irresistibly appealing smell and a closed off mind and so he had thought that he loved her, he believed he truly did love her and she loved him back but it was all a ploy to reach immortality for her as he soon found out. He had been devastated of course and he thought about how much pain he must have caused Jacob and flinched as he saw the image in Paul's memory replay in his mind.

"Edward" Alice called from downstairs; she couldn't help but feel guilty that it was her doing that separated Edward from his true mate and love.

"I think I found a clue" Alice shouted again and in less than two seconds Edward was standing in front of her with an anxious look in his eyes.

"What did you find?" Edward asked urgently, the sooner he found Jacob the better.

"His sister Rebecca lives in Florida, I'm thinking about paying her a visit…she might know something about him.." Alice said and Edward looked contemplative, what were the odds that Jacob's twin sisters knew where he lived. He had been shunned by his pack as soon as he had shifted and everyone knew about their relationship, Billy had kicked him out and Edward had told Jacob that he wasn't welcome in the Cullen's house anymore. He grimaced, Jacob had no one to help him, nowhere to live and no money in his hands, he had truly abandoned his mate and he wondered if he deserved Jacob after all that he had put him through. What if Jacob was happy now and he went and ruined it, he really wanted Jacob to be happy even if it was with another person, he would grudgingly accept it but he had to know the wolf was happy and safe wherever he was.

He realized that there was a chance of his sisters knowing where he lived and nodded his head as he went back upstairs to pack up his things and clothes.

Jasper came into his room with his own bag and when Edward raised an eyebrow he said "You didn't think Alice would let you go off on your own now, did you?"

Edward huffed and shook his head; of course Alice wouldn't let him go alone, she was afraid that he would run off to the Volturi anytime. He hauled his bag up with no effort at all and said "We'll go in Alice's car, if he is there by some miracle I don't want him getting away"

Jasper nodded his head and Alice was pleased to be taking her yellow Porsche.

* * *

"Come on sport, you're getting yourself messy" Emmett said taking his giggling niece in his arms and wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"But I like being messy!" Lucy protested as Emmett wiped off the chocolate smudge in her nose.

"Maybe but you know Rosie will kill me if she finds you like this" Emmett said indicating to the messy clothes stained with ice cream. He was never going to get his niece a stick ice cream again.

"Besides your dress is sticky, do you have a change of clothes?" Emmett asked and Lucy nodded saying "I'll go change before Auntie Rose comes, now let's play video games" Lucy grabbed Emmett's large hand in hers and walked towards the TV.

It was Emmett's turn to look after Lucy today as Rosalie was away buying a new house for them all to move away once everyone noticed that Jacob wasn't aging. They had tried to offer Jacob their money of course but Jacob just wouldn't budge and insisted that he could take care of himself and hence the modeling job. It wasn't really surprising that he'd become a hit among photographers and they all needed to plan a clean escape and maintain a low profile once they vacated the place. They were planning to move somewhere in Europe after two years when Jacob would be done with college and could get a job to support himself but Emmett couldn't help but think it was a foolish idea for Jake to be modeling when they all wanted to be in hiding.

He wondered how Edward would take the news of having a daughter, if he ever knew at all that is, they hadn't visited their family in four years and though both Emmett and Rosalie swore that they would not tell Edward about Jacob or Lucy there was always the possibility that if Edward read their minds he could easily know what they have all been hiding for so long. He watched the video game with no interest at all, he was focused on his thoughts and he always let Lucy win anyway. He couldn't help but feel that something was about to change in their lives.

* * *

Edward knocked on the door for a third time and he wondered again if he had the address right.

"Maybe, she's not home" Alice said quietly but they all heard the shuffling inside the room and straightened.

The door opened and a woman who looked to be about in her late twenties asked "Uhmm, can I help you?"

Edward knew from the black hair and brown eyes that this must be Rebecca and sighed with relief as he heard her thought about Jacob "Yes, I was wondering if you knew anything about Jacob"

Rebecca didn't make a move to open the door but gave them all an incredulous look, "Which idiot doesn't know Jacob?" _'I swear these kids are some stupid fan group, I'm gonna kill Jacob'_

Edward, Jasper and Alice looked genuinely confused and Rebecca started rambling on saying "If you're his fans or something, I don't know anything about him so you can leave now"

"I'm sorry I don't follow you…" Edward said truly baffled now as he heard Rebecca snort.

"Whatever information you're trying to weed out from me is useless because I don't know where Jake lives; I don't know his number, now if you crazy kids would just leave…" Rebecca said impatiently and Alice and Jasper thought it prudent to walk away and Edward followed finding this situation to be totally confusing.

Edward then turned to Rebecca at the last minute and asked "I am Jacob's fan, would you mind giving me a picture of him?"

Rebecca huffed and said "Look kid, I don't know what you're on to, if you need a picture of him just get an Esquire magazine or something…I heard he was going to be in the front cover of GQ in next months issue…"

Edward said "I see…well thankyou Miss Black" and without waiting for another word Edward walked away and into Alice's car. He sat back in the driver seat letting out a sigh as he gripped the steering wheel and said "He is a model" in a disbelieving tone.

"Well it's not surprising, the boy is certainly a peace of work" Jasper said and Edward growled warningly but Jasper only chuckled and said "What? It's the truth and besides you're going to have to hear about it a lot if Jacob really is a model"

"From crazy hormonal teens nonetheless" Alice added and Edward gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Karma really is a bitch" Edward said and floored the pedals not caring about the speed limits and Jasper mocked him with thoughts about Jacob and how many must want the wolf now. Needless to say he was more than a little miffed and he had to get his hands on the stupid magazines.

Atleast he knew the wolf had a job and a well paying job if what Rebecca had said was anything to go by. He must be enjoying himself with all the money and attention then and Edward grew angry at this thought but remembered that Jacob was a very shy person who didn't like people ogling at him, sadly he wondered if someone had forced Jacob to become a model as he grew angry again.

"Hey Edward, we should get one of those magazines, we'll know where he lives then" Alice said and Edward nodded his head as he parked at the next departmental store and Alice went to a nearby library trying to figure out as much as possible about Jacob.

"Edward cheer up, atleast in this way we would find him soon" Jasper said patting Edward's back. They browsed the store but none of the magazines said anything about Jacob and they gave up and headed towards the exit when they saw Alice carrying about three magazines in her hand.

Edward plucked it out impatiently and seethed as the front cover of the magazine had a photo of Jacob shirtless and it said "THE GUY EVERY GIRL WANTS" the other two were no better as he threw them away saying "He doesn't even like girls for god's sake!" he opened the door to the car and slammed it shut. Los Angeles it was then, he couldn't believe Jacob had gone to Hollywood of all places in the world.

* * *

**I am turning this into a Humor/Angst fic, I suck at writing angst hehe…humor is more of my thing!**

**REVIEW! TOodaloo!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, you guys! Thankyou for the super response!**

**Leave you're review!**

**CHAPTER – 4**

Alice was currently on the phone with Gemina, a fashion designer who could have an idea about Jake Black as they called him now. Edward was lounging in the hotel room absent mindedly flicking the channels in it. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure about meeting the teen wolf anymore. How could he even face him with a straight face, he didn't deserve Jacob after what he did to him but he wasn't able to just forget about Jacob and move on. Unlike Bella, Jacob was his true soul mate; he had been foolish not to realize that sooner.

Now he had to pay the price for his attitude and ignorance and plain stupidity. He knew the wolf would be furious if he so much as caught sight of him. He would need to work very hard and grovel under his lover's feet if he so much as wanted the wolf to acknowledge his presence. But what if he was causing more pain to Jacob by returning, he couldn't help but think if Jacob was better off without him. The way he had hurt Jacob still echoed in his mind and Jacob's face when he had told him about Bella still haunted him and made him cringe.

"Feeling guilty or uncertain is not going to help you Edward" Jasper said as he looked at Edward with a meaningful expression.

Edward threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he said "I cannot help but think he's better off without me, with someone else who deserves his love"

Jasper frowned before saying "Well, let's pack up and leave then"

"What?" Edward asked surprised and shocked at the same time.

Jasper shook his head and said "Edward, if you get into this doubting yourself you're going to be hurting yourself and Jacob in the end"

Edward sputtered and said "But….I can't help it, I feel too guilty"

Jasper suddenly asked "Would you able to look at him with any man other than yourself?"

"NO" Edward said immediately and then made to cover his mistake when Jasper looked smug. "I mean if it makes him happy then yes, I will step away"

"Somehow I don't think you will" Jasper said grinning and going to meet Alice in the balcony.

Edward looked confused and tried to think about what Jasper had told him about him not being able to give up Jacob. He'd certainly find it very hard to see Jacob with any other person but was he so selfish as to ruin Jacob's happiness for his own. He would make sure Jacob stayed happy with him; he'd try and make up for his mistakes for an eternity for abandoning Jacob.

Right that moment Alice came back in with a triumphant grin on her face, "He's going to be at the Casa Del Mar in Santa Monica tomorrow for a photo shoot, we can meet up with him when he's finished"

Edward's uncertainty was back in full force now and before he could back pedal, Jasper shot him a look influencing his emotions and giving him a confidence boost. Edward then said "I suppose we should get going then"

Alice nodded smiling and said "I booked a room with a great view of the beech"

Alice chattered about the hotel they were going to stay in to Jasper as Edward brooded in his room thinking about the inevitable meeting with the wolf tomorrow. Right now, he'd rather pick going to Volturi than to face his lover's wrath.

* * *

Jacob bustled around the room trying to find his belongings which were scattered all over the house thanks to his lovely daughter who had gone off with Emmett today as he had to go to Santa Monica for a photo shoot. He tripped over a fallen toy and almost fell face first on the floor but managed to catch himself just in time. Today was so not his day, he picked up his bag and rushed outside locking the door of his two bedrooms flat and running outside to meet Rosalie who was giving him a ride. The black Audi with tinted windows stood proudly in the parking lot and the proud owner was scowling at Jacob as he got in muttering an apology.

"Whatever wolf, you're as tardy as they come" Rosalie said with a mock frown.

"Oh shut up Rosalie, let's just go alright?" Jacob asked feeling low by the minute.

Rosalie just shrugged and started the car going in her usual break neck speed which made Jacob feel nauseous and dizzy all the time.

"Which hotel did you say it was again?" Rosalie asked as she drove ignoring the wolf's discomfort.

"Casa Del Mar and would you please stop driving like a maniac, you're going to get me killed!" Jacob said as Rosalie made a sharp turn.

"I don't know about that wolf, it was this speed that got us to you while you were screaming in your apartment in labor" Rosalie said although she knew Jacob was uncomfortable about talking about 'that' event and she saw Jacob's cheeks reddening when she turned to him and shook her head.

"Shut up Rosalie" Jacob muttered half heartedly partly because he agreed with her and partly because he felt so embarrassed he wished he could dig a hole and hide in it.

* * *

Edward paced back and forth in the balcony as he looked at the beach. Alice did book a room with a great view and Alice had very diligently asked Jacob's boss to let Jacob know that he had a visitor when the photo shoots were done. He was already annoyed by the paparazzi gathered in the hotel to maul Jacob; he didn't even want to think about crazy fan girls. He was going to loose his mind if the humans kept on repeating how desirable Jake Black was. He heard Alice come into the room and say "I think it's time for you to go"

Edward sat back in the hall room waiting for Jacob to come through any minute, he really did not know what the werewolf would do to him once he saw him but he was prepared for any physical violence and swearing. He would guide Jacob into their room which was not so far away from the hall and then he would start with the begging. He grimaced as he thought about his plight. He heard someone's footsteps and mentally thanked every deity he knew for the fact that there weren't any people around in the room except for a maid who had thankfully entered one of the rooms and a guy who was also on his way to deliver food to one of the suite's occupants. But he didn't know what he'd do if Jacob came in with another person. He might have to go out there and pull Jacob away with him if the wolf scented him and decided to leave. How could he have been so nervous to not detect the loopholes in Alice's wonderful plan.

He stiffened as he heard the footsteps became louder and scented the unmistakable earthy spicy scent of Jacob although it was marred by the scent of colognes and make up. He scowled but stood up getting ready to tackle Jacob into their room. As Jacob rounded the corner Edward took him by surprise by grabbing him and running in vampire's speed to his room not thinking about anything until he shut the door behind him.

Jacob walked slowly along the corridors wondering who the visitor was, he knew that Robbie wouldn't have left some crazy fan meet him but then who could it be. Maybe he was wanted for some fashion show or some get together or something, he didn't know and all he wanted to do was get this over with and find solace in his home. He had woken up early because of Lucy and he was not in the mood for any talks. Perhaps it was his in sleepiness and general frustration that he failed to recognize the scent early as he felt himself being pulled up and things rushed past him and he opened his eyes only when he heard a door click.

Jacob gasped for a minute in fright and then slapped himself mentally for not being careful. Only then did he notice that he was being held against a very cold hard chest and the unmistakable scent of him hit his nostrils as he went into panic as the arms released him. He willed himself to believe it was a dream and stumbled forward shaking his head and slowly looking back at him. His mind went into frenzy and his face showed his emotions clearly, there was anger, confusion, disbelief, betrayal, hurt, sadness, resentment but the most obvious of all was panic.

Edward's heart clenched when he heard Jacob thinking it was all a dream and he shuddered when the wolf turned to look at him in panic. Out of all the reactions he expected he certainly didn't expect the snarky wolf to go into panic on seeing him.

Jacob struggled to breath as he cringed and tried to make himself small as he shook his head as if to clear it away. _'Wake up Jake, wake up, it's a nightmare, WAKE THE FUCK UP!'_

"Jacob, it's not a dream, it's me Edward" Edward said as he took a small step towards Jacob but stepped back when Jacob fell on the bed and hugged himself tighter.

'_No, no, no, this can't be happening! No!'_

Edward got desperate as he said "Jacob please, please…...just" he didn't know what to say to the wolf as he knew 'sorry' wouldn't be effective.

Jacob pulled himself together after a few minutes and snapped his head up to look at the vampire with an expression of horror and fright on his face.

A sob threatened to escape Edward's mouth as he saw the horror on Jacob's face, all the anger he could have handled but Jacob being afraid of him he could not deal with and he fell back hitting the wall as he brought his arms forward and crossed them in front of his chest to keep himself together. Immediately he heard Jacob's panicked thoughts in his mind.

'_He's here, god he's really here!'_

'_Did Rosalie or Emmett tell him everything; I knew I shouldn't have trusted them! God, I don't….I can't handle this!'_

Rosalie and Emmett knew Jacob was here, Edward now looked confused and grew angry at the thought of his brother and sister keeping this a secret from him but then again he never asked them about Jacob. As far as he knew, Rosalie hated Jacob and Emmett followed Rosalie so how could he guess that they were still in contact with Jacob now.

'_Lucy…does he know, god, I can't let him get to Lucy…I…gotta get out of here before I go insane'_

Edward felt pained as he thought about who this Lucy was, did Jacob imprint on this Lucy, he could tell from Jacob's thoughts that this person was very important to Jacob and he felt the protectiveness in his thoughts.

Jacob got angrier and angrier as the events of the past repeated over and over in his head and he clenched his teeth as he thought, _'I would never let him hurt Lucy the same way he hurt me'_ He finally got furious and gritted his teeth as he stood up and paced back and forth determined to keep his head and not shout. "What do you want?"

Edward looked stunned at the forced calm in Jacob's voice as he said "I…I just" he couldn't bring himself to say it but he shook his head and with a determined voice he continued saying "I want you back Jake, I know you don't want me but…."

Jacob laughed hysterically and humorlessly as he said "I don't want you? I don't want you?" Jacob continued in a hysterical tone, "I wish you didn't exist Cullen!"

Edward felt his undead heart break when he heard Jacob call him 'Cullen', Jake hadn't called him that ever since they first started going out and he was amazed that one word from Jacob could hurt him so much.

Jacob stopped pacing and looked back at Edward saying "Look, I don't know what you're trying to do here but whatever it is I suggest you piss off and get out! I SWEAR I'D FUCKING KILL YOU CULLEN!" but Jacob's thoughts were different.

'_Oh dear god, his scent...I missed him, I missed him so much, no, no Jake, Lucy, you can't let her get hurt…you can't see her getting hurt…'_

"I can't Jake…..I need you…"

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!" Jacob screeched heaving reached the end of his patience as he turned on Edward and punched him again and again as he let all the pent up frustration and anger out and Edward took it knowing he deserved it and much more for abandoning Jacob. They rolled to the floor as Jacob kept punching every inch of the vampire he could reach and he sobbed and his punches began to get lighter as he broke down and let the tears fall and sagged against Edward's cold chest.

Edward held Jacob letting him cry on his shoulders as he too shook with unshed tears and tightened his grip on Jacob, he was overwhelmed by Jacob's scent and murmured, "Jake, Jake, Jake"

"I love you so much Jake" Edward whispered and felt Jacob stiffen above him and before he could comprehend Jacob was out of his arms and up as Jacob said "Just don't…..don't" and rushed out of the room and Edward let him go and curled up into a ball on the floor surrounded by the heavenly smell of his lover.

* * *

**Angsty? I know but review anyway, I finished this chapter at 1:00 in the morning so…yeah please review!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER – 5**

Edward paced his room as Alice and Jasper watched him from the love seat at the far corner of the room. "Rosalie knows!" Edward cried in indignation and a bit of jealousy.

Alice and Jasper looked confused and Jasper asked "What do you mean?"

Edward turned to look at both of them frustrated beyond belief but then he remembered not everyone could pluck out thoughts like him and explained "Rosalie knew where Jacob was the whole time"

Jasper's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he said "But she hated him"

Edward scoffed, "I thought so too, apparently she's a close confidant of him now!" Edward seethed in jealousy and anger at his blond sister and then remembered something. "I think Jacob imprinted"

At this comment both Alice and Jasper took a sharp breath that reached the super sensitive telepathic vampire's ears. "Are you sure?" Alice asked feeling guilty and apologetic at the same time.

Edward shook his head, "All I know is that a person called Lucy seems to be very important to him and he's afraid I'll hurt her…"

Then Edward remembered a particular thought in Jacob's mind that made him frown, _'I would never let him hurt Lucy the same way he hurt me'_ For the life of him he couldn't figure out how he could hurt someone else the way he had hurt Jacob and why would Jacob care, it obviously had to be someone very important to Jake. Jake, his name almost made him hunch over in grief, he could still smell the lingering scent of Jacob. He had once called it disgusting but now nothing on the earth could sooth him as much as his lover's scent.

* * *

Jacob threw open the door to Rosalie and Emmett's house as he bellowed out the vampire's names.

Rosalie came out and after taking one look at the wolf she knew it had to be _him_. Jacob was never this shaken about anything except Edward and Rosalie briefly wondered what could have happened but then she was tackled by the werewolf and she got back up and threw him away from her as he hit the wall and it broke. She closed the door which was still open not that the noise they made wouldn't reach other human's ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you mutt?" Rosalie asked harshly as she walked over to the slumped form of Jacob and Emmett came out with Lucy. Lucy was frightened on seeing the huddled form of her dad and said in a fearful voice "Daddy, are you ok?" but Jacob was too far gone to even respond to his distressed daughter.

"YOU TOLD HIM" Jacob murmured but it was well heard by the supernatural beings in the room and he shouted "YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM!"

Rosalie took a step back stunned and then she herself got furious as she screeched "What on earth are you talking about?"

Jacob stared at Rosalie incredulously as he said "You mean you had nothing to do with it!"

"WITH WHAT?" Rosalie shouted again as Emmett carried Lucy away to her room despite her struggling to get out of his arms.

"With him finding me in that hotel!" Jacob said and Rosalie sighed, she knew this would happen someday but she had expected it to happen much later but of course the wolf's choice in carrier wasn't exactly suiting their needs.

"Well, what did you expect, you're a model!" Rosalie spat out the word and continued, "Of course he found you!"

"Oh so it's my fault now?" Jacob seethed again.

Rosalie rubbed her temples, she wanted to tell the wolf that he was stupid and it was his fault, if only he had accepted the Cullen's funds he wouldn't be in this position now but Rosalie could understand why Jacob wanted to live on his own money. How could he live on the money of a family which had without a thought abandoned him at his time of need but then again Rosalie had come back and she and Emmett had been there for the wolf and it hurt her when Jacob immediately assumed that it was her who had told Edward about his whereabouts but this was not really the time to get angry at the wolf.

"I didn't say that, what did he want?" Rosalie changed the subject.

"He…he…the bastard said he wanted me back" Jacob stood up and kicked a couch which fell and rolled on the floor as he clenched his fist. "After what he did to me he says he's sorry and wants me back!" Jacob laughed humorlessly as angry tears started dripping down his cheeks.

"I expected as much" Rosalie said and Jacob turned to look at her in disbelief, "Come on Jacob, he loved you, that bitch was just a fascination he got lost in"

Jacob flopped down on the couch as he cradled his head in his hands, "I'm sorry I assumed it was you, I was just so…"

"I know and you're apology is accepted but what are you going to about this…." Rosalie paused and said "situation" and Jacob snorted.

"Nothing" Jacob said resolved to never ever allow the vampire back into his life.

"He is not easy to ignore, he is going to be making efforts to get you back, and you know how stubborn and unrelenting he could be…."

"I WON'T GET BACK WITH HIM" Jacob said with a voice of steel as determination shined in his eyes. "He didn't abandon just me and I can't forgive him for abandoning Lucy, ever"

"Does he know about Lucy?" Rosalie asked as her nervousness increased.

"No, he didn't seem to know and I intend to keep it that way"

Rosalie frowned and shook her head, "He will find out one way or another besides he…deserves to know"

"WHAT?" Jacob looked up at Rosalie like she had gone mad.

"He deserves to know his child and Lucy deserves to know him as well" Rosalie held up her hand which effectively stopped the wolf from screeching at her again. "If you don't want him in your life then it's you're decision but you can't keep him away from Lucy's"

"I CAN AND I WILL" Jacob said menacingly.

"I won't tell him Jacob but trust me when I say he will find out" Rosalie said and walked out leaving the lone wolf to his thoughts.

* * *

Edward had tracked his scent towards the apartment and quickly opened the door and went inside. He knew from a little observation that Jacob wasn't here and there was another scent which wasn't quite human that hung in the air. He knew he was barging into Jacob's house and that he should be getting outside right this moment but he was curious about his lover's life so he decided to investigate the peculiar scent. He opened the door Jacob's room where Jacob's scent was so prominent he almost wanted to lie down in the massive king sized bed.

He looked at the photo frames of Jacob and a girl with green eyes and black hair and wondered who the little girl could be. In one picture he saw the both of them smiling widely and he tilted his head admiring the look of happiness in Jacob's face. Who was this little girl who made Jacob so happy, was she his imprint after all, he had heard that wolf's could imprint on children and wondered if Jacob had done so.

Then he walked around and looked at another door and opened it and his mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing the nursery. The scent of the room was something he couldn't place at all and he guessed it must have been the little girl's room. He frowned wondering about the strange scent of the girl and looked around the room seeing more pictures of the girl right from when the girl was probably only a few months old. If his assumptions were right this must be Lucy and he wondered what this little girl was to Jacob and why he was taking care of the little girl. If she was his imprint why couldn't the girl still be with the parents or did the child have no parents and Jacob decided to take care of the girl himself. Edward knew that the shifters would do anything to keep their imprinted safe but there was just some niggling in the back of his mind telling him that he was wrong. He then moved out of the room as his confusion stepped up a notch. He had to find his dear blond sister now and ask her some questions and he had to have words with a certain brawny brother of his as well. Maybe they would let him know what this was all about or he could just read their thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, Edward will find out soon that Lucy is his daughter…..and I know I know it's wrong how Edward decided to barge into his house but Meyer did say he had stalker-ish tendencies...**

**I know it's real short but REVIEW?**

**Enjoy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER – 6**

"But Auntie Rose, it's been three days" Lucy said with a pout as she looked at her aunt Rosalie who was trying not to cave in to her niece's wishes.

"You're daddy will not be too happy with me if I give it to you today Charlotte, you know how he gets" Rosalie said hoping to placate the little one. Rosalie called her niece by her middle name most of the time since it was the name she had given to Lucy.

"But I won't tell him, please Auntie Rose, please!" cried Lucy bringing her hands together to show her aunt how much she wanted it.

Rosalie thought about it for a minute and then relented as she said "Fine, stay here while I go fetch it for you"

Rosalie then brought the cup of warmed blood and Lucy squealed as she jumped up and down on the couch in excitement. Rosalie smiled and shook her head at her niece's antics and gave her the cup as she sat down on the couch. Just as Lucy took her first sip of the blood closing her eyes and relinquishing the taste the door burst open and Rosalie gasped when she saw Edward standing in the doorway looking absolutely menacing. Lucy stopped drinking from the cup and looked up in shock wondering who had dared to enter Aunt Rose's house without knocking.

Edward was also in an equal amount of shock and confusion as he saw Rosalie and then the girl in the picture in Jacob's house and felt a natural gravitation towards her. He smelled the inhuman scent but what surprised him more was what was in the little girl's hands, it was blood and the girl had been drinking from it. Did this mean the girl was a vampire or an immortal child but he knew that wouldn't be possible since the girl was seemed to be controlled and calm. Then the girl looked at him directly and his eyes widened as he saw the forest green shimmering eyes meet his topaz, those were his eyes. His eyes when he had been human and she had Jacob's silky black hair that framed her face and she was drinking blood. In their shock none of them noticed the phone ringing until Lucy got tired of the staring match with the stranger and dropped her eyes and turned to look at her Aunt who was gaping at the stranger.

Rosalie was in a state of shock which was broken when Lucy asked "Who is that Aunt Rosie?"

Rosalie then turned to look at Lucy as she said "No one Lucy"

All went down the drain when the answering machine picked the call and Jacob's voice reached them all. Rosalie ran over to cut the call but Edward was faster and stronger and he grabbed her and kept a tight hold. Lucy let the cup in her hand drop to the floor in shock and fear. Rosalie tried to scream but Edward brought his hands and closed her mouth as she struggled in his arms but to no avail.

'_Rosalie, it's me Jacob, listen I think Edward's been in my house…..his scent is all over the place, bring Lucy back home will you'_

'… _I don't want him knowing she's his daughter…just bring her home'_ they heard the line go dead.

Edward released his sister, his arms going slack as he leaned against the wall and took a look at the girl again and everything seemed to click into place. His daughter but how, he didn't doubt it for a second. This was his and Jacob's daughter, the revelation left him baffled and he barely heard Rosalie's cries of indignation as he slumped and looked closely at the little girl. It all made sense now, the inhuman scent, Jacob's protectiveness of her, his fear that he would hurt the girl but how was this possible. He finally lifted himself of the wall and asked in a barely audible voice "How?"

Rosalie stopped her cursing for a minute and then said "WHAT?"

Edward bristled and said in a more forceful tone "HOW ROSALIE?"

"How what?" Rosalie screeched and then she seemed to remember that her niece was still very much in the room and then turned and addressed the little girl.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Rosalie asked as she rushed forward and scooped the girl into her arms. Lucy buried her face in her Aunt's neck as she said "I'm scared" in a quiet voice.

Edward softened and started to feel guilty and Rosalie's angry glare directed at him did nothing to ease his guilt. He was sure she was going to screech again but then she surprised him by turning around and walking away as she comforted the distraught child in her arms. She went into another room and locked the door and Edward could hear her comforting the child and asking the child to stay. The door cracked open and Rosalie entered the hall again as Edward shrank back against her fierce glare for a second before asking "How?"

Rosalie didn't drop her glare for a second before saying in a sarcastic tone "I do believe you know how Edward, you are after all her father!"

"But Jacob is…" before Edward could finish Rosalie held up her hands.

"I do not know how or why it happened but all that matters is that it did happen" Rosalie said leaning against the door.

Edward was now getting angrier by the second as he asked "Why didn't you tell me?" shrilly.

Rosalie snorted and then sneered, "Why would I tell you? You abandoned him after all! You wanted nothing to do with him!"

"But I didn't know Rose!" Edward paced the room as he kicked the couch in frustration and anger.

"And how long were you hoping to hide it from me?" Edward asked now in hysterics as he pressed his fingers to his temple as he said "I WOULD HAVE FOUND OUT ANYWAY ROSE"

"It doesn't matter if you know, Jacob is hell bent on not letting you anywhere near Lucy"

"LIKE HELL HE'D STOP ME FROM KNOWING MY OWN DAUGHTER!" Edward screamed and Rosalie was glad that their house was somewhat secluded otherwise all the commotion would have surely caused problems.

"YOU LEFT HIM EDWARD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE ANY SORT OF CLAIM ON HIM OR LUCY" Rosalie screeched.

"I didn't know, I would have been here if I did know!" Edward said with conviction.

"Would you have been Edward?" Rosalie asked in a calculating tone, "You were smitten with that….human!"

Edward pulled his hair in frustration, he knew he had no right to come and barge into Jacob's life now after having kicked him out. He could not give him up after this, he was incredibly guilty and he knew he was being very selfish but he could not just give up his mate or his daughter, he wanted them back and he would get them back even if he had to lie, cheat, kill or steal, he would get them back.

"Tell him Rosalie" Edward said as he spoke with determination, "I will get him back, no matter what, I have the rest of eternity and so does he, _I'll never stop_" and without waiting for Rosalie's comment Edward left.

"Aunt Rosie, why did you say that man was my father?" Lucy asked as she peaked out to look at Rosalie.

Rosalie stammered thinking of ways to reply to her niece but couldn't find something convincing enough. "I think it's time for you to return to daddy Lucy" Rosalie said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Lucy would have thrown a tantrum at another time but she was understanding this time and let her aunt carry her to the car and take her home to her daddy. She sucked on her thumb, a habit she had of doing whenever she was afraid and wanted her daddy to hold her and comfort her.

* * *

Edward was distraught, confused, angry and guilty at the same time and as soon as he entered their room Jasper looked up in alarm and Alice came out of her room as well having heard Edward approach.

"Did you find something Edward?" Alice asked feeling apprehensive.

Edward paced the room not bothering to answer and suddenly started to laugh humorlessly, "Alice, can you guess just whom Lucy happened to be?" he asked and Alice blinked and Jasper rose up in alarm as Edward's emotions were all over the place running haywire.

"Is she his imprint after all?" Alice asked wondering why Edward was so worked up when they all already guessed it as a possibility.

"DEAR GOD NO, It seems I have a little daughter and someone forgot to tell me about it!"

"WHAT?" Alice asked shocked, "You mean Lucy...how?"

"I don't know...I don't know..." Edward landed on the couch and hung his head as he repeated "I don't know...it's all so surreal...Jake..god, I can't believe I left him to fend for himself when he..." Edward couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, it was just too painful.

"But you didn't know...Edward" Alice immediately argued not liking to look at her brother so broken.

"It doesn't matter, god Alice, do you realize what I've just missed?" Edward sighed and let out a breath, "After being changed I never even thought this was possible...me being a father"

"You should look at her, she has my green eyes and Jake's hair...she's so perfect...and I don't know how I could have not been there for him...for her!"

Jasper who had sensed Edward's depression decided to break the endless abyss of sadness by saying "Well, just make sure you don't miss it next time"

Edward snapped his head to look at Jasper in shock. Jasper smirked and shrugged as he said "Well if he is some kind of freak of nature who..." Edward growled and Jasper held his hands up saying "I didn't mean it in a bad way, jeez Edward"

"Anyway just make sure you're there for him when you knock him up again, if he let's you within the century of course" Jasper finished and Edward frowned. Who knew how long it might take for him to get Jacob back? He was already filled with longing, love and lust for the wolf by just seeing him that one time two days ago. He was going to have a hard time waiting that was for sure.

* * *

**Edward knows! REVIEW!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER – 7**

Jacob stopped pacing his apartment as he heard the knock on his door and opened the door finding Rosalie carrying his daughter. He knew what that meant, Lucy didn't like to be carried unless she was distraught. He didn't ask what happened but took Lucy in his warm arms instead and his daughter leaned into him, snuggling close and burying her face in the crook of his neck, he also knew that she must have her thumb stuck into her mouth. He walked over to the couch and sat down as he rubbed soothing circles on his daughter's back.

"What happened?" he asked to Rosalie in a quiet voice.

Rosalie looked nervous and Jacob looked surprised that the blond vampire was expressing her distress for once. Rosalie decided not to beat around the bush as she told him, "Edward knows about Lucy, he heard you when you called"

Jacob's eyebrows shot up in shock before he gritted his teeth and controlled himself for the sake of his daughter who was already quite overwrought. He held her tight in his arms as he tried to get a hold of the things around him. His life seemed to be changing drastically in just a few days and he was winded. He did not want Edward knowing about Lucy but he deep down he knew that Edward was bound to find out sometime. He had just hoped he would be with the human girl and leave them alone.

"Daddy" Lucy's quiet voice reached his ears and he looked down to find his daughter staring into his eyes.

"Yes baby…" He answered although he was now quite scared to tell Lucy about her other parent.

"Was that man really my daddy?" Lucy asked as tears made their way down her cheeks, she sniffed and said "Is he going to take me away from you?"

"No Lucy, no" Jacob said as he tightened his hold on her and rubbed away the tears cascading down her cheeks, "I will never allow anyone to take you away from me, ever"

Lucy seemed to be content after his declaration and slept in his arms as he held her for hours before taking her to her room and laying her on her bed. He kissed her head and whispered "I love you sweet" before shutting the door and walking back to the hall where Rosalie was still waiting.

"What did he do?" Jacob asked as he sat on the couch keeping his voice for the sake of Lucy.

Rosalie then explained what had happened in detail and Jacob snorted when he heard about what Edward had said, "Like hell he'll get me back, I can never forgive him for what he did to me, ever!" he exclaimed.

Rosalie nodded to let him know that she supported him, "You can't keep him away from Lucy though, Lucy deserves to know him"

"NO" Jacob said at once as his eyes turned cold and hard.

Rosalie clucked her tongue, "You know him better than I do, he would play dirty if you refused to let him into his daughter's life"

"MINE, MY daughter's life!" Jacob half whispered and half screeched.

"Lucy is his daughter too Jacob!" Rosalie stood up crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring resolutely at the shifter as if drilling him to believe what she had said.

"I carried her for nine months, I gave birth to her, I was the one who went through the morning sickness, the mood swings, the agony" Jacob shouted not being able to control himself anymore, "He did nothing, he abandoned me, he abandoned us, he has no right to claim Lucy as his"

Rosalie sighed and uncrossed her arms as she said "I know very well what he did to you but he didn't know Jacob, you didn't let us tell him…maybe maybe…."

"Rosalie don't, don't say it, he wouldn't have cared, all he cared about then was getting to be with _her_!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?" Rosalie said again as she tried to make Jacob see her point.

"I just do" Jacob said and he truly believed it. Edward's words still rang clear in his ears and made his chest tighten everytime he revisited those horrible memories when his heart had been shattered by the person he had loved so much.

"What about Lucy?" Rosalie tried again.

"Lucy will be better off without ever knowing him" Jacob said in a firm voice.

"It's not you're decision to make Jacob!" Jacob opened his mouth to speak but then noticed his scent and turned and there stood Edward leaning casually against the doorway.

"For once you're right Rosalie, it's not his decision to make"

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked as Jacob was too shocked to speak.

Edward shrugged and let himself in as Jasper and Alice followed him in looking around the flat and the pictures of Lucy when they were interrupted by Jacob screeching "GET OUT!"

Edward sent a meaningful look at Jasper who instantly used his power to set up a tranquil atmosphere making Jacob lean back against the couch and relax his posture although he was still gritting his teeth. "GET OUT CULLEN, I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T GET OUT THIS INSTANT"

Edward masked his expression into one of apathy although he was hurting inside, "Did you really think you could hide her forever Jake?" he knew he should be kneeling on the ground and apologizing and he was sorry, unimaginably, incredibly and utterly sorry but he was angry that Jacob had hidden his daughter from him and he was even more angered by the fact that Jacob decided to keep him away from his own daughter, his daughter when he wanted nothing more than to love and cherish his child. He ignored the way Jacob gritted his teeth when he called him Jake.

Edward cleared his throat and met Jacob's angry glare and dug his nails into his flesh to stop himself from flinching and running away. He was done with running away, he was done with feeling like a monster who didn't deserve happiness, he was done with brooding. He wanted his wolf back and defiance and guilt were not going to help him in any way. He was the one who made the mistake of leaving him and now he had to man up and face it. "You can't keep her away from me Jake" Edward said in a determined tone.

"I BLOODY WELL WILL" Jacob said with equal determination in his voice.

Edward bristled and the mask of indifference slipped away as he said "She is MY daughter, I have a right to know her Jake"

"You have no bloody right after what you did to me and stop calling me that!" Jacob said his voice filled with venom.

Edward sighed and rubbed his temples, he did not want to fight his mate, he merely wanted to show him that he wasn't going to sit by and let Jacob keep Lucy to himself. "For what it's worth I am sorry Jacob, I'm sorry for everything I said and did, I'm sorry for not being here for you, I love you Jake…so much…I want to be a part of my daughter's life…Lucy deserves to know her father Jacob"

"Lucy has only one father and that is me!" Jacob said and Jasper sent him an incredulous look.

"Oh and how on earth did you get pregnant by yourself, enlighten me Jake!" Edward taunted and moved closer to Jacob who was laying on the couch under Jasper's influence. He easily ignored the growl's that Jacob emitted as he neared him and shook his head as he said "I am the one who put that child in you Jake, Lucy is mine too"

Jacob bit his lip fighting off the blush that the vampire's proclamation had elicited in him and kicked himself mentally before saying "Lucy doesn't want to see you, you scared her today"

Edward looked guilty and sighed wearily again before he heard Jacob's voice saying "You're not getting to see her when she doesn't want to, she's better off with me than she'll ever be with you" Jacob finished and this time Edward did flinch.

Edward then spoke in a resigned tone as he nodded his head, "You're right, she is better off without knowing a father who had abandoned her but I can't just give her up and walk away Jake, I'll be damned if I do, I just…I want to know her Jake, I want to love her as a father, I want to cherish her and protect her…you can't make me go away Jake"

"Lucy deserves to know the truth Jacob" Rosalie said which made Jacob finally drop his glare and slump on the couch as he threw his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"You have to prove it to me that you deserve to know her and that you will never abandon her the way you abandoned me, I can't let her get hurt like that as I know it's only too easy for you to dump people and walk off" Jacob paused and then added "Just because she's part of you too doesn't mean you deserve to know her, not after what you did"

"Fine, I'll do anything, anything to get you're trust back" Edward said happy for the fact that they were getting somewhere.

Jacob laughed bitterly before saying "You will never have my trust back Cullen" he faced Edward with a heated glare and expected Edward to shrink back but Edward held his stare and then turned away from Jacob not willing to start a staring match.

"You have to let me see Lucy, she's my daughter too Jake" Edward said in a calm tone.

"After what you pulled today I doubt she'll ever want to see you" Jacob sniped and then continued "Some of us don't appreciate you're stalkering tendencies like some others did"

Edward knew very well whom Jacob was speaking of and he had the decency to look sheepish about barging into Jacob's house.

"I'm sorry about that too" Edward murmured softly and Jacob snorted.

"You should be the one to tell Lucy about it" Rosalie said softly to Jacob who looked resigned and sighed nodding his head.

"For Lucy because as much as I don't want this, she deserves to know"

"DADDY" Lucy's loud childish voice reached them and Jacob stiffened before getting off the couch and going in the direction of Lucy's room.

Inside the room Jacob saw Lucy waking up from her nap and she smiled looking at him as he smiled back momentarily forgetting about just who was outside the door. "Hey pumpkin, did you have a nice sleep"

"Yes Daddy, can we go to the park today and have ice-cream?" Lucy asked with a wide smile and Jacob didn't have the heart to refuse his daughter when she smiled at him like that.

"Sure thing Princess, will you wait here a second before I can come back and give you a bath?" Jacob asked and Lucy nodded with a childish giggle.

"Love you princess"

"Love you too Daddy" Lucy said as she snuggled back into the covers.

Jacob opened the door wishing this was all a nightmare but all the four Cullen's were still very much there and he sighed before saying, "I'll tell her sometime later, now leave"

Edward nodded his head before motioning for Alice and Jasper to come with him as well. Rosalie followed them out leaving Jacob alone with his daughter. When they reached the parking lot Edward turned to Rosalie and asked "So are you going to tell me what happened and why you hid my daughter from me?"

"I thought I already told you Edward" Rosalie glared at her brother. "And you are not giving Jacob enough time to cope with everything, you have no idea what he has been through and coming into his life so suddenly and demanding things! You have no right to do that!"

"I'm demanding to see my daughter whom he hid from me! You know I would have thrown away everything in a heartbeat and come for him if I had known!"

"And you're my sister Rose, we've known each other for so long, how could you hide such a thing from me?" Edward asked looking crestfallen and despite herself Rosalie felt guilty. Rosalie always carried the guilt in her heart for hiding away Edward's daughter from him but her desire to see a child grow up and love her was paramount even if Lucy didn't see her as a mother, Rosalie was the only women in her life and Rosalie didn't want to share her with Alice or Esme although she knew it was selfish of her. And at that time Edward had been so obsessed with a human and she felt sorry for the wolf whom they had abandoned in every sense of the word. They had all been silent when Edward kicked Jacob out of their home in Forks and even Esme and Carlisle had been quiet about it because their son's happiness meant the most to them both. Needless to say, it had taken a long time for the wolf to completely trust Rosalie and Emmett.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty Edward, you don't deserve Jacob or Lucy and I doubt you would have come if you had known, you were so obsessed with the human wench" Rosalie then paused and asked "What did you do with her then? What made you come here?" Rosalie looked between them with suspicion as Alice shrank back against Jasper and Edward shook his head saying "It doesn't matter Rose"

"Where is Emmett?" Jasper asked as he had missed his brawny brother a lot in the last four years.

"He went hunting, he'll be home tonight" Rosalie said and decided she might as well organize a reunion, "You can stay with us"

"Yeah, I would like to know about my niece" Alice said as she had a small smile on her face and Rosalie nodded her head saying "You would love to shop with her, she'll buy the entire store if Jacob allowed it"

"She picks out outfits for Jacob to wear everyday too and for a four year old she's surprisingly good at it" Rosalie seemed to be lost in thought before she frowned. She had always thought it would be hard to share Lucy with any other women but talking about her seemed surprisingly easy.

"She was drinking blood today…does she have any vampiric abilities?" Edward asked with curiosity.

"Yes, her skin is almost impenetrable although she doesn't glitter in the sunlight" they reached Rosalie's car and got in as she continued, "She can eat human food but she needs blood once in a while, she also has excellent vision and hearing….other than that she is like every human child"

"Does she know about our nature?" Alice asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes" Rosalie said and refused to elaborate further.

* * *

Jacob sat in the bench as he watched his daughter swinging back and forth laughing loudly. He smiled at her and wondered how he was going to tell her about Edward. He knew that Lucy shouldn't be kept in the dark about her other parent but he was scared of Lucy getting hurt if Edward ever decided to abandon her like he had done to him. It was so hard for him to pick the pieces and move on with life but he did not ever want his daughter to go through that. He's thought about just taking Lucy and vanishing somewhere but that would be impossible as all the Cullen vampire's could easily track his scent and find him out in no time at all.

He noticed his daughter rolling around in the mud and giggling loudly getting her pink skirt unimaginably messy and he called "LUCY CHARLOTTE BLACK, get out of the mud and come here this instant"

"Daddy" Lucy got up and ran towards him as he extended his arms as she jumped into them.

He ruffled her hair fondly and then asked "What have I told you about playing in the mud pumpkin?"

Lucy pouted and smiled at Jacob as she reached her little hands up and tugged at his nose which made Jacob chuckle.

"Who wants to go for ice cream?" Jacob asked in a sing song voice.

Lucy jumped up and down on his lap before screaming "MEEE" as Jacob lifted her up into his arms and walked to his car all his worries forgotten for now.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**So Jacob accepts that Lucy deserves to know about Edward….and Bella, tell me you guys what do you think I should do with her? I haven't a clue whether to make her dead, alive, turned….BLAH! **

**Enjoy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER - 8**

Emmett made his way up the stairs and frowned as he smelled a scent he hadn't smelt in four years, his anxiety quickly turned into trepidation when he saw Rosalie holding the door open for him and having an equally grim look on her face. His only thought when Edward came in his line of sight was _'OH SHIT' _to which Edward quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

Rosalie saw the completely baffled expression Emmett was sporting and said "Yes Emmett, he knows everything"

"How?" Emmett asked still not completely out of his state of shock.

"Long story" Rosalie said and Emmett finally turned to look at her with incredulity as he quipped "I have all the time in the world Rose, did you tell him?"

It was Rosalie's turn to look shocked as she cried "WHAT? Of course not"

"Well…I didn't think Jake would ever…you know…."

"Since when did you start calling him Jake?"

"Jake didn't tell him either Emmett" Both Rosalie and Edward spoke simultaneously and Emmett looked back and forth between the two of them.

Rosalie sighed and motioned for them both to come inside and Edward and Emmett followed her as they saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch inspecting the pictures of Lucy, Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie then explained what had happened to Emmett who then said "You have some nerve there Eddie" and he chuckled a little.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Edward asked although he knew exactly what Emmett was saying.

"You can't just barge into his life and demand things from him especially when you abandoned him" Emmett repeated the same statement Rosalie said but in a more soft tone.

"And I suppose hiding things from you're family is acceptable" Edward stated with venom in his voice.

"Oh don't try to guilt us into it Edward" Rosalie spoke before Emmett could open his mouth.

"Lucy is Edward's child, how could you keep a secret like that away from our family, you know how happy Esme would have been" Alice said coming to the defense of her brother.

"Neither Esme nor Carlisle did anything when Edward kicked Jake out of our house" Emmett stated.

"And since when did you both start caring for him? If I remember right, you both hated him!" Edward said not at all liking this state of affairs although he was happy that Jacob had someone to support him during his pregnancy.

"We did think we should just forget about him at first but what you did to him was cruel and he was just a child"

"I…guess I just wanted to know if he was alright, he was barely sixteen, just learned that he could burst into a great wolf at anytime, abandoned by his pack and father and heartbroken by the only one he loved" Rosalie directed a glare at Edward who was feeling guiltier by the minute.

Emmett continued "So we decided to track his scent to just keep an eye on him from time to time…it was surprising that he had gone over Canadian border and when we did find him he was working as a mechanic…"

"Did you know he was…" Alice couldn't quite say the word out aloud.

"Pregnant, no. We knew something was up with his scent and then when we cornered him alone we heard two heartbeats and there was no mistake of where it was coming from" said Rosalie.

"You cornered him?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it's not like he would have wanted to have a tea party with us considering we kept quiet when you abandoned him" Rosalie snapped sarcastically and Edward quietened.

"Did he know that he was pregnant?" Alice asked and Rosalie inclined her head in thought.

"No, he knew he was feeling sick and although the shifter's hearing is good it's not as impeccable as ours so he didn't suspect it until after we told him after some time, we thought it might be something else but his symptoms were all rather pointing to the obvious"

"He freaked out and denied it but as time passed it became more and more obvious that he was indeed pregnant"

"So this isn't a usual occurrence with the shifters" Jasper said humming in thought.

"I don't think it is" Rosalie confirmed.

Edward sighed, he had missed so much, something so important, something so miraculous had happened to him of all people and he didn't even know it. His guilt and sadness were crushing him and Jasper gave him a look he ignored.

"I can't believe I missed it" Edward said quietly in a guilt ridden voice and Rosalie softened as Alice gave Edward's hand a gentle squeeze.

"On the bright side, you didn't have to deal with his mood swings" Emmett as always lightened the situation up as Rosalie smiled and Jasper chuckled. Edward looked up to see Emmett's offended look at them all.

"It's not funny, try dealing with a hormonal pregnant sexually frustrated wolf" Emmett said and then gave a pointed look to Edward saying "Although you are to be blamed for the last part"

Edward tried not to think about his lust for the wolf but Emmett's rather lewd mental images were not helping and he began to feel a tent in his pants as Jasper chuckled and Emmett boomed in laughter before slapping Edward's head as he said "So good to have you back bro!" and just like that they settled into the comfortable family that they once were.

"Don't you think we should tell Carlisle and Esme?" Alice asked when they were all settled.

"I think you should ask Jacob before you tell them" said Emmett and Edward nodded although he knew how ecstatic Esme and Carlisle would be if they knew they had a grand daughter.

"What happened between you and the Swan girl then?" Emmett questioned and everyone in the room fell silent.

"It doesn't matter" Edward muttered but Rosalie's glare made him sigh as he finally relented and said "Carlisle turned her and she was with us for a while but she's with the Volturi now"

"That's awfully brief Edward" Rosalie said knowing that Edward was hiding many things.

"Shall we talk about that later?" Alice piped up and Rosalie and Emmett decided to leave it be for now.

* * *

"Daddy" Lucy called as she stood in the doorway to her nursery and Jacob turned to see his little girl looking at him.

"Yes pumpkin" Jacob answered smiling at his daughter.

"Who was that man in Aunt Rosie's house today?" she asked and immediately Jacob frowned as he opened one arm inviting his daughter to come to him.

When Lucy was comfortably wedged in his side Jacob sighed and began to talk, he knew his daughter deserved the truth and he wasn't going to deny her that anymore, Lucy was his daughter and she was strong enough to take this, "That man is you're father Lucy"

Lucy's eyes widened as she gasped and said "But you said he wasn't"

Jacob shook his head, "I said that because I didn't want to upset you more than you already were baby, can you forgive me for lying?" he asked looking into the innocent shimmering green eyes and Lucy nodded.

"He was scary…" Lucy said softly and Jacob tightened his hold on her. "Is he bad?"

Jacob wanted to say yes but he couldn't, after so long and after going through so much he still couldn't completely hate the vampire. He shook his head and said "No baby, he isn't bad"

"But he grabbed Auntie Rose"

"Auntie Rosie is his sister Lucy, you're father didn't want to hurt her" Jacob explained.

"So is he good?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah" Jacob said but thought _'to an extent'_

Lucy nodded and then said "I don't want someone else as my father even if he is good, you are the best daddy in the world"

Jacob chuckled as he pulled Lucy into his lap and smiled down at her saying "And you are the best daughter in the world princess"

"I don't want to leave you" Lucy said as her eyes began to water and Jacob touched his nose with his daughter's before saying "Lucy, look at me baby"

Lucy did so after a minute and then Jacob whispered "I will never let anyone take you away from me, do you understand, never!"

Lucy didn't look convinced though and said "But you said that man was my father"

"He is Lucy" Jacob said in a level tone and Lucy frowned trying to understand but her confusion was visible.

"Aren't you my real daddy?" Lucy asked after sometime in a small voice and Jacob was shocked before remembering why Lucy must be confused.

"I am you're daddy too Lucy" Jacob said and then tried to explain, "You have two real daddies"

"But nobody has two daddies for real, there is a mommy and a daddy, like Damien's mommy and daddy" Lucy said, Damien was a three year old who lived just two floors beneath them and Lucy and Damien had some play dates together.

Jacob racked his brain to try and explain things to his daughter and then said "Well technically I'm you're mommy but well…"

Lucy was even more confused but she got an idea about something and suddenly asked "Does that mean you and my father can give me a brother or a sister?"

Jacob was shocked and it showed on his face as Lucy frowned as he stammered "Wha…why do you ask princess?"

"Damien's mother said to Damien that she and his daddy are going to give him a little sister to play with but Damien told her he needed a brother"

Jacob mentally slapped himself for sending his daughter to the other kid's house, thanks to Mrs. Prescott now he found himself in a very sticky situation.

Lucy pressed on asking "Can you and that man who is my other father give me a brother or sister?"

Jacob thought of lying about it but Lucy's wide childish eyes made him reconsider as he nodded, "I guess…"

Lucy smiled and clapped her hands and Jacob suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew what that look was, that look was one Lucy got when she wanted a candy in a store, a dress in a mall and that look always lead to Lucy getting whatever she wanted. "I want a little sister daddy" she announced giggling loudly and jumping up and down on his lap.

To say Jacob was gobssmacked would be an understatement but this one wish he knew he couldn't grant to his daughter but looking at her glowing face he didn't want to crush her by telling her off but the idea wasn't any pleasant either and he decided enough was enough and began to open his mouth to tell his daughter to go to bed when Lucy suddenly realized something and asked "Why wasn't father here before? If he was my other daddy like you said then why was he not here? Aren't mummies and daddies supposed to be together?"

Jacob froze, it was times like these when he really hated his daughter's perception, he felt a tug on his shirt and looked at his daughter who was still waiting for his response. "Didn't he want me?" Lucy asked with a sad frown.

Jacob immediately said "No, no Lucy, he wants you very much" he couldn't bear to see his daughter hurt, ever. He would do anything in his power to prevent it.

"Then why wasn't he here?" Lucy asked again as some of the sadness began to melt away.

"He didn't know about you" said Jacob which caused Lucy to incline her head and look at her daddy.

"Why?" Lucy asked her face twisted in confusion trying to understand.

"You're father left me and…" Jacob was going to say that he was the one who kept her a secret from Edward when Lucy's face contorted in anger.

"Why did he leave?" Lucy asked in as outrageous tone as a four year old could manage.

Jacob couldn't tell her the truth so he said "I don't know Lucy"

Lucy snuggled into him and refrained from asking any more questions as she sensed her daddy was getting sad. As sleep tugged at her eyelids she asked "Will I get to see him daddy?"

Jacob who was also close to nodding off stood up cradling Lucy in his arms as he said "Yeah pumpkin" and opened to door to the nursery so that he could lay Lucy down and go to bed himself.

* * *

**Yep, Lucy is going to be the one to push them both together…..and who can resist such a cute little thing hmm? Definitely not Jacob, **

**And yes, there will be a flashback and don't worry Jacob is not going to accept Edward that easily….**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER – 9**

'_You're not her Black' Edward said in a cold voice and it felt like he had been pierced with ice shards directly in his heart as the tears fell freely from his eyes._

'_What's so special about her? What does she have that I don't? Please Edward, I love you' Jacob said as he sobbed looking utterly broken and crushed but Edward's eyes remained cold and uncompassionate._

_Suddenly Edward's eyes turned black as he neared him speaking to him in mocking tones as he said 'You want to know what's special about her mutt?'_

_Jacob flinched at the word, Edward's words crushed him and he felt an overwhelming ache in his chest as the tears fell faster than ever clogging his nose and congesting his chest making it harder to breathe. _

'_Let's see, for one she is a she, she has a silent mind which a relief compared to hearing you're idiotic thoughts all the time, she smells divine while you smell like a disgusting wet dog I can barely stand to be in the same room with and there is the fact that she isn't my mortal enemy and I love her'_

'_And you say you love me, what do you know about love? You are but a little hormonal mutt'_

'_You said you loved me, you promised me you'll never leave me, I left everything for you Edward, you can't do this to me, I know I love you Edward' Jacob said through the tears as his vision turned blurry._

'_That was before I met her Black, she is my everything now, she is the one I love not you, I am tired of putting up with you for so long, I want you gone by dawn tomorrow'_

'_Why? I thought you loved me…Edward' Jacob said through sobs that made his somewhat large body shake, 'I…I left everything for you, my pack, me family, my dad, you're all I've got now Edward…'_

'_I don't care anymore Black, I've tried but it's tiring and I want you to be gone and never come back or try to see me ever again' _

'_Why?' Jacob whispered in despair for the last time as he sank to his knees missing the look of pain and uncertainty that momentarily passed through Edward's golden eyes._

'_You're not her' Edward whispered in a soft tone and then disappeared through the trees leaving Jacob's shaking anguished form on the forest floor._

* * *

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked to Jacob as she saw the others in the room listening intently.

On the other line Jacob's sigh could be heard before he said "Not much, she wants to see him though"

"Oh…" Rosalie was surprised by this and raised an eyebrow at Edward questioningly. Edward nodded his head and whispered "Anytime she wants me to"

"Is she alright?" Rosalie asked again concerned for her niece.

"Yeah, she took it well; she's only four after all…" Jacob's tired sleepy voice drawled and Edward frowned.

"Listen, I have a photo shoot today with Robbie and when I get back I'll bring her to you're house, can you ask him to come?"

"Of course Jake, are you sure she's alright?" Rosalie asked again.

"Rose, I gave birth to her, I know she's okay" Jacob said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I thought you didn't have to work today Jake, you said you were taking a break"

"Yeah well, Robbie wants me to do some special shots for him…I can't really refuse him…you know how he gets if I do…" they could all hear a noise of something crashing and they all took a breath in before they heard Jacob yelling "Lucy, come back here this instant!"

Edward wondered about just how much Jacob sounded like his mother just then and smiled as he realized Jacob was probably the over protective mother hen.

"What did she do?" Rosalie asked in obvious mirth.

"Uhmm…nothing, I'll see you later today…" Jacob said hurriedly and they all heard the line go dead.

"Who is Robbie?" asked Edward.

"His boss, he was supposed to have a break this month, I don't know what came up" said Rosalie.

"Why did he choose to be a model?" Edward asked with barely suppressed disdain. He hated the thought of his mate displaying himself like that for others to see or those disgusting human girls throwing themselves at his mate.

"Because of the money of course, when he knew he was going to have Lucy he also knew he couldn't be able to afford for them both so…" Rosalie would have continued but Edward interrupted.

"But you could have given him the money yourself" Edward pointed out accusingly and Rosalie snorted.

"As if he would allow us to, he doesn't want us to support him" said Emmett from the couch where he was playing video games with Jasper.

Edward rubbed his temples, "He's going to remain a teen forever and he goes and becomes a model…was he even thinking?"

"I told him that but he said we could just all escape to some part of the world until everyone forgets about him…"

"And at first he wanted to become human again" Emmett said as he dropped the controls and looked at Edward who gasped and said "WHAT?"

"But he couldn't, not after Lucy was born, he hasn't phased for a long time but he's still a shifter" Rosalie said as Edward calmed. He had felt the warmth of the shifter when he had him against his cold body in the hotel room.

"How is that possible?" Alice asked as she came around and sat on the arm rest of the couch next to Jasper, "I thought they turned human once they stopped phasing for extended periods of time"

"Yes, they are supposed to but we think it has something to do with Lucy's birth" Rosalie said and everyone in the room turned silent deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

Edward was pacing back and forth as he stared at the clock on the wall willing it to move faster, in his hundred and eight years of existence never had he felt the time pass as slowly as it did now. He finally dropped onto the couch crossing his legs and tapping his foot in a mixture of nerves and anxiety. He could not wait to meet his daughter, he already loved her with everything he had, his daughter, the thought made a shiver run through his spine, his daughter with Jacob, his true mate.

Finally after what seemed like eternity they heard the door bell ring and Rosalie went to open the door as Jacob entered holding Lucy in his arms. Edward couldn't help but stare at his mate who had given him something immeasurable and incomparable to anything in his existence.

"Auntie Rosie" Lucy squealed as she jumped into the arms of his blond haired sister who spun Lucy around as the little girls laughter filled the room.

Jacob rubbed his hands through his hair as he refused to make eye contact with the vampire wanting to get this over and done with already. He also grew irritated when he could feel the vampire's eyes trained on him drilling a hole into him but he watched his daughter and Rosalie not daring to meet Edward's eyes.

Rosalie then gave Jacob a look and Jacob shrugged nonchalantly, "Lucy there's someone I want you to meet" Rosalie said sparing Jacob the trouble of having to make the introductions.

Lucy looked up at Rosalie; she already knew whom she was meeting so she looked around the room and spotted Edward who was now standing with them all.

"Why don't we all take a seat first" Rosalie then carried Lucy into the hall and placed her on the couch as Edward and Jacob came into the room. Edward took a seat in a lone armchair and Lucy immediately moved around to sit in Jacob's lap.

Lucy was still looking at Edward with wide speculative eyes and her mind was surprisingly a mirage of colors and events Edward couldn't place.

Jacob sighed and said "Lucy, that is Edward Cullen, you're other father"

"Hello Lucy" Edward said with a genuine smile on his face for which his daughter responded by tilting her head to the side and then smiling softly which made Edward's undead heart come to life again for a second.

"Hello" Lucy said in a small shy voice as she thought, _'What do I call him?'_

"You can call me anything you like darling" Edward answered her thoughts and Lucy looked surprised before saying with a confused expression "But I can't call you both daddy" as she directed her eyes between Jacob and Edward.

Edward considered it for a minute before he smiled widely at his daughter and said "You can call me papa then"

"Papa" Lucy said testing the name that rolled off her tongue and then smiled again nodding her head at Edward.

"Why did you leave daddy papa?" Lucy asked her smiled melting into a sad frown as Jacob became tense.

Edward got up off the chair and then kneeled down on the floor so that he was eye to eye with his daughter, he noticed than the wolf was tense probably due to his closeness but Lucy was still looking at him expectantly and so he pushed on taking his daughter's tiny hands in his as he said "Papa was stupid to have left daddy Lucy, I'm afraid I can't tell you why I left him but please know that papa is very sorry for leaving daddy"

"Do you love daddy?" Lucy asked with hope shining in her eyes and Jacob stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath.

Edward looked into his daughter's eyes with sincerity as he said "Yes Lucy, I love daddy and you more than anything in the world and I hope you'll forgive me for leaving daddy" he gave Jacob a smoldering look filled with love and adoration and Jacob glanced away from the burning golden eyes of the man he had once fallen in love with.

Lucy smiled widely before saying "I forgive you Papa" and Jacob huffed despite how immature of an action it was and Edward gave him a private smirk before smiling down at his daughter.

"Can you lift me Papa?" Lucy asked lifting her arms up in the air and Edward's smile widened impossibly before standing up and picking up his daughter gently from the wolf's lap who was openly scowling by now. Jacob was not happy that his daughter had apparently accepted Edward as her 'papa'

Edward was still mesmerized by the fact that he was carrying his daughter in his arms and he gazed down at her with reverence and love cherishing this moment of his existence and imprinting it in his memory forever as he marveled at the gentle weight in his arms, the soft regular intake of breaths and the jade eyes shining with mirth. He felt content and in peace for the first time in his existence and wondered for the umpteenth time how he had missed it all for nothing, how he could have lost it all, he tightened his hold and continued to gaze at his daughter almost afraid to let go for fear than she would slip away from him and disappear.

"Are you going to be staying with us Papa?" Lucy's question bought him out of his reverie and he shook his head.

"No darling" he said as he noticed Jacob's frown.

"But papa and daddy are supposed to be with each other" proclaimed Lucy.

Edward chuckled before seeing the now glowering wolf and said "I am afraid I have not earned the right to be with you're daddy yet Lucy"

"Why?" Lucy asked as her face dropped in disappointment, for some reason she felt very safe in the arms of her Papa and she wanted both her Papa and daddy to be with her all the time.

Edward floundered looking at Jacob for help but got none from the glaring wolf who was now folding his arms across his chest, "I am not forgiven by daddy yet" Edward whispered into Lucy's ears.

"I heard that" Jacob said from where he was sat at the couch and continued "It's time to leave Lucy"

Lucy said "But we just got here, Auntie Rosie was going to take me shopping!"

"Auntie Rosie has already taken you shopping more times than I care to count so you won't be shopping today, we're going home so that you can…can…" Jacob knew it was early and Lucy didn't go to school so he said "take a nap" Even he had to admit that sounded stupid when Lucy began to shake her head vigorously in her papa's arms.

"I don't want to take a nap daddy" Lucy said rolling her eyes, "And it's boring at home"

"So we'll go to the park"

"I don't want to go to the park" Lucy said and Edward had to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling at the frustrated wolf.

"I'll get you an extra large strawberry ice-cream on the way home"

"I don't want an ice-cream"

"What do you want to do then?" Jacob snapped finally, he just wanted his daughter for himself now, he had come here respecting her wishes but he sure as hell wasn't prepared for the fact that his daughter and Edwa—Cullen were hitting it off so well, somehow it made him angry, jealous and a little possessive although he knew he was being childish.

Edward thought Lucy would be upset because of the harsh tone Jacob had used but he was surprised when Lucy said "I want to go shopping with Auntie Rose" in a casual tone with a little pout of her lips.

Jacob sighed and said "Lucy, you have barely any room in you're nursery to fit in anything new!"

"But I can have it here in Uncle Emmett's room" Lucy pointed out and Edward felt amused watching his daughter and mate bantering.

"That you can sport" Emmett said coming down the stairs as Lucy struggled out of Edward's arms as Edward got the hint and gently placed her on her feet in the ground and as soon as her feet touched the floor she ran over to Emmett shouting "UNCLE EMMETT" who swept her up in his arms spun her around before tossing her high in the air which made both Jacob and Edward shout "EMMETT" but Emmett caught her and Jacob let out an audible sigh before saying "I told you not to do that Emmett"

Lucy was giggling loudly as Emmett tossed her up again and caught her, apparently Lucy loved to be thrown up and then caught and Edward relaxed knowing that Emmett's reflexes wouldn't let him drop his daughter but the same could not be said for Jacob who shouted "EMMETT STOP IT, SHE MIGHT GET SICK AND THROW UP HER FOOD"

"Oh hey there momma wolf, would you stop being such a mother hen already, it's obvious that the squirt is enjoying this"

"I WON'T GET SICK DADDY" Lucy threw in for benefit and Emmett smiled showing off his dimples before throwing Lucy up and catching her again.

Edward noticed that Jacob's heart beat was racing everytime Emmett threw his daughter up and caught her making Lucy laugh loudly which echoed across the room along with Emmett's own booming laugh. He decided to put the wolf out of his fear as he said "Emmett, stop it will you, I want her to meet Alice and Jasper, if that's alright with you?" he asked Jacob who was still focused on his Emmett and Lucy, only when he was sure that Emmett had stopped tossing Lucy around like a basketball did he notice Edward's questioning look and asked "What?"

"Can I introduce her to Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked and Jacob shrugged, the one person he wanted to keep his daughter away from already knew so he couldn't bother much about the others although he didn't like Alice a lot.

"Alice, Jasper" Edward called and in the next minute Alice came following Rosalie, Jasper was behind Alice.

Lucy who was in Emmett's arms questioned "Who are they papa?" to Edward who walked over to them and Lucy reached for him and he took her into his arms.

Alice's smile was blinding as she came forward closely followed by Jasper and stood in front of Edward, "This is you're Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper"

"I have another Aunty and Uncle" asked Lucy in wonder as she swiveled her head to look at Edward and Edward nodded smiling and indulging his daughter.

"Hello Lucy" Alice said once Lucy had turned back to look at her, "We're going to be great friends" she clapped her hands together bouncing on the balls of her feet making Jasper chuckle.

"Hey sport" said Jasper, "I think you have a found a perfect shopping companion at last Alice" he added making most in the room chuckle.

"Oh yes, you are the perfect little niece Lucy" Alice said extending her arms as Lucy smiled and settled into the pixie vampire's arms as Lucy remarked "You're tiny" and everybody chuckled again as Alice pouted.

Jacob who was now feeling more and more out of place watched them interact and felt lonely and forgotten. He knew it was stupid to think like that but Lucy hadn't even turned to look at him once and she was chattering happily with Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. He quickly shoved the thoughts out of his mind thinking that if it made Lucy happy then he should be happy too. Knowing other people was good for Lucy and he should be happy for her but somehow he couldn't help but feel left out and alone. He had had too much experience with that kind of despair and the only thing that kept him anchored to the world was Lucy now, he couldn't help but feel neglected when they were all getting along so well in front of him.

"Uhmm, Rosalie could you drop Lucy off at the flat when you're done shopping?" Jacob asked needing to get out of the clustered space which was suffocating him.

Rosalie gave him a concerned look and then quickly said "Sure Jake" and Jacob nodded before quickly taking off saying "Bye Lucy"

"Bye Daddy" Lucy said waving her hands and smiling and Jacob felt a pang of sadness which he quickly dispelled and gave her a half hearted smile before walking out. He couldn't help but feel abandoned all over again, he knew he wasn't supposed to think like this, he should be happy that his daughter was happy, she now had a loving family, he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shook his head and was just about to get into his car when he heard footsteps behind him and smelled _his _scent.

"Jacob wait" Edward called but Jacob opened the door of his car not bothering to answer the vampire, but said vampire grabbed hold of his wrist and Jacob felt a tingling sensation where Edward was holding his wrist and he tried to wrench his hands away but Edward didn't loosen his grip and he bellowed, "LET GO OF ME CULLEN!"

"I will Jake" Edward said and let his grip slacken slightly but not enough for the wolf to pull away, "Thankyou for telling Lucy and letting me see her today"

"WILL YOU LET GO OF ME NOW?" Jacob screeched again and Edward sighed before releasing his mate's warm wrist and Jacob wasted no time before shutting the door and driving off leaving Edward behind.

* * *

**Poor Jacob, feeling abandoned again and that's a part of the flashback but more will come as the story progresses.**

**REVIEW,**

**Enjoy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Hmm, have I made it seem like Jacob is a replacement for Bella? By the way, I was not done with the flashback yet you know, I'll do something about that though...although I don't know what...**

**Jacob has no reason to accept Edward into his life, yet and he won't. It's going to be a long time before he does accept Edward...**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to tell you all that this would be the last update in what would probably be a long time from now, I'm going to college, FINALLY and so I won't be able to write up chapters and post them. Sigh, I'm addicted to FF and I don't know how the heck I'm gonna cope without it. :( Anyway, please check out for updates from time to time! **

**Lost And Found**

**CHAPTER – 10**

"So what does she do when Jacob isn't around?" Edward asked Rosalie who was pulling out things from the fridge to cook.

"She comes here of course" Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So she doesn't know anyone of her age?" asked Edward as he watched his blond sister making her way about the kitchen, he was a bit surprised that Rosalie had learned to cook, that had always been Esme's area of expertise.

"Well" Rosalie had a thoughtful look on her face, "He very rarely allows her to go on a playdate with Damien, and he's the boy who lives two floors beneath them"

"It should be hard for her to not know anyone of her age" Edward observed with a frown.

"Yes but the risks of allowing her to interact with humans is great Edward, she still drinks blood and sleeps only five hours a day" said Rosalie, "Normal people would become suspicious"

"How did she take it when you told her about our nature?"

Rosalie grabbed the toast with her hand and brought it down on a plate not at all bothered by the scalding heat and answered "Surprisingly well, she's a very strong girl and she knows to keep her secrets although I don't think she understands us fully just yet"

"Has Jacob told her about his nature?"

"Yes, he doesn't like keeping secrets from her" Rosalie glared at him before saying "With the exception of you of course"

Edward snorted and Rosalie smirked before buttering the toast up and tossing away the wrappers. She set up a frying pan on the stove and cracked two eggs and Edward watched her with fascination. "When did you learn to cook so easily?"

"Easily? No, it was never easy and Jake thought me sometime ago when Lucy started to eat solid food" replied Rosalie.

"Hmm, you know I still don't think I can truly believe all this" Edward spread his hands indicating his situation. "It's too much…" Edward searched for the right word.

Rosalie frowned before looking at Edward directly and saying "Farfetched, otherworldly?"

Edward looked thoughtful before he nodded his head and said "Definitely"

"Well humans don't believe in vampires and yet we exist" Rosalie flipped the eggs up to their sunny side and dropped them on the plate next to the toast.

"True" said Edward as he hummed and asked "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Patience dear brother is a virtue you have yet to cultivate in you" said Rosalie as they heard Alice and Jasper laughing to Rosalie's comment upstairs.

Edward scowled and said "I have been patient from the time you left Lucy back at Jacob's place yesterday night"

"You have asked me when she would be back atleast ten times in the past ten hours Edward" said Rosalie.

"It's not my fault we can't sleep" Edward said, he had been really frustrated with his siblings voyeuristic actions the previous night and had been constantly wondering about when his dear daughter would be back. Emmett had laughed and teased him with less than vulgar images of him and Jacob and proceeded to tell him that he would probably have blue ball syndrome by the time he had earned Jacob's forgiveness and reminded him that it was his fault that he was suffering from boredom all through the night which was exactly the truth.

The doorbell rang and Edward let out a relieved sigh as he went to the hall as Rosalie opened the door and greeted Jacob and Lucy in. Lucy who was standing beside Jacob spotted him and ran at him screeching "PAPA" loudly enough for Alice, Jasper and Emmett to come down the stairs.

Edward scooped her up from the ground and gave her a winning smile asking "And how is my daughter today?"

Lucy smiled and giggled as she squirmed in his arms wanting to get free and Edward placed her on the floor gently as though she was made up of glass.

Jacob observed his daughter speaking to Alice from where he was standing and he was brought out of his trance by Rosalie who nudged him on the shoulder. "Oww, what was that for?" Jacob asked as he rubbed his shoulder where the vampiress had nudged him.

"I was asking about whether you were going to pick her up after college?" she asked not bothering to answer the wolf's question.

Before Jacob could reply though Edward asked "You're going to college?" Edward had a genuine look of surprise on his face although he knew it wasn't really that surprising considering the fact that Jake was smart and an honor roll student in school.

Jacob looked at Edward for a moment before replying "Yeah" and he refused to elaborate more as he turned to Rosalie and said "I'll pick her up after school's out"

"Daddy" Lucy ran over to Jacob who picked her up and she placed a sloppy kiss on Jacob's cheek. Jacob smiled and placed a soft kiss on her head before saying "I'll see you later pumpkin"

"Kay Daddy" said Lucy as she twirled her black hair between her fingers and smiled up at Jacob.

"Love you sweet, behave for Aunt Rosie" he said before placing her on the floor just as gently as Edward had just a few moments ago.

"Love you Daddy!" Lucy said waving her hands to Jacob who disappeared through the door chuckling and waving back to his daughter.

Rosalie brought the plate of toasts and eggs to Lucy who sat down on the couch munching on them, she ate pretty quickly giving the empty plate to Rosalie who took them away, she was more like Jacob when it came to eating habits and she had a good appetite.

Alice then bounced down to scoop Lucy away shouting "We're going to have a tea party" for which Lucy clapped her hands and chuckled and both of them disappeared up the stairs moments later.

Edward watched them for a while before turning around to face Rosalie and fixed her with an accusatory glare, "He goes to college and you didn't tell me"

"You never asked Edward" replied Rosalie flippantly.

Edward huffed before shaking his head "He always did want to go to University, never liked his father's plans for him to stay in La Push, I should have guessed….."

"Speaking of that, is his father any closer to accepting his son now?" asked Rosalie as Edward, Emmett and Jasper stood in different places in the kitchen.

"I think not, we visited La Push to dig out information about Jacob but they all seemed to be holding grudges still" Jasper replied knowing that speaking about the pack enraged Edward.

"Stupid mutts" Rosalie cursed and added, "I guess it was right of Jacob to not mention Lucy to his family"

"Speaking of that, don't you think it's about time we told Esme and Carlisle?" asked Jasper who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Rosalie looked contemplative before saying "I think we should give it time"

"Yeah, give Jake some time to cope" Emmett added.

"Alright" said Edward and made his way up the stairs to see his daughter.

"Jake, wait up"

Jacob groaned when he heard the voice and turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face as he saw Randy Owen, a tall burly nicely built man with brunette hair and brown eyes walking towards him. Randy was his classmate and had been interested in him in forever, Jake had told him to bugger off on several occasions but Randy was one insistent guy.

"Hey Randy" said Jacob, eventhough he was weary of Randy sometimes they were friends and when he was not being flirtaceous on purpose Randy could be a good company.

"Yo Jake, listen I wanted to ask you something"

Jacob frowned even before he knew what Randy was going to ask because he had a good idea of what was coming.

"Ah, don't give me that look Jake, we're having a party night this Wednesday and you're invited"

Jacob told the reply he'd always given and said "I'm sorry but…" before he could finish Randy said "I don't think I can go"

"Come on Jake, live a little man, it's just a party and it's gonna be fun"

Jacob considered it for a minute, he had avoided all college parties in favor of Lucy for two years now and besides the party might be just what he needed to get his mind off of things he'd rather not think about so he smiled and nodded his head and Randy looked surprised before he too smiled and winked at Jacob before saying "See you there then, I'll tell you which place tomorrow"

"Yeah, alright" Jacob agreed and walked in the other direction to where his car was parked, getting buzzed was just what would get him out of his despairing thoughts and if there was a time he wanted to escape his thoughts it was this time.

**Bye Bye lovely readers and reviewers! **

**Enjoy reading by the way!**

**Heck, I'm going to miss FF! sigh**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**I am sorry for not updating this in a long time! Please read and review!**

**Lost And Found**

**Chapter – 11**

"Four multiplied by eight gives?" asked Rosalie to Lucy who had a note book spread open in front of her.

"Thirty two" said Lucy confidently with a smile and Rosalie smiled back before asking her some other things. Jacob was insistent on Lucy being home tutored and Rosalie was the one who thought her maths while she had a private tutor for English and other subjects.

Edward watched from the top floor as Lucy answered every question Rosalie asked and felt proud that his daughter was so smart, although her being a half vampire meant she'd be able to process information at thrice the speed humans did and would have a photographic memory.

When they were finished Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen while Alice picked Lucy up and they both went into her play room to do whatever little girls did, Alice was now Lucy's favorite play mate for playing dress up which her other human play mate Damien hated to play.

"Bro, we should go somewhere this weekend, it's been a long time since we've taken Lucy anywhere outside of Los Angeles!" said Emmett and Edward nodded his head wondering about what little girls of Lucy's age liked to do most.

"Will Jacob agree though?" asked Edward and Emmett thought about it for a minute before he said "Yeah, as long as he can come along and act all mother hen-ish, he'd probably not mind!"

"I still think it's too early for all of us to go out like that, he might feel left out, after all it's only Lucy who ties him to us," said Rosalie as she came out of the kitchen with a sandwich prepared for Lucy.

"That's not true, Jake knows we think him as family!" said Emmett.

"Does he? I don't think he completely trusts even us Emmett, what we did to him was cruel and it isn't right to tip his world off balance just now!"

"He did have some thoughts the other day….maybe we should put off this trip to sometime later when he'd feel atleast comfortable around us," said Edward and they all agreed on that point.

"We could take a hunting trip though, all of us together!" said Jasper who had just come into the house from outside where he had been observing the humans.

"Yeah that might be good, you know I think we're going to have to move out of LA sooner, we've been here for four and a half years and Jacob being a model makes it all the more hard for us to hide."

"Well Jacob has only this year left to complete college and then we'll move out although I don't know where exactly we could move where Jake wont be identified" said Emmett.

"Definitely not America, we'd have to go to Europe or somewhere even more remote!" said Edward and sighed as he asked "Do you think Lucy would be alright with such a drastic change?"

Rosalie snorted and said "She took the news of a having another father who abandoned her surprisingly well, I don't think it would be that big of a problem for her to adjust, it's Jacob I'm worried about!"

"Yeah, after building up a life for himself here, it would be kinda hard for him to just leave it all and go somewhere else" said Emmett.

"Speaking of that, where is Jacob studying and what course is he taking?" asked Edward, he had to admit he was inordinately curious about Jacob now after not having seen him for four long years.

"He goes to the Los Angeles City College of course and he's doing a course in photography."

"We should speak to him about it," said Rosalie to Emmett who nodded, "I wouldn't want to spring this on him all of a sudden!"

Just then Lucy and Alice came out of Lucy's playroom and Rosalie patted the spot beside her on the couch where Lucy plopped herself down and began to devour the jelly sandwich Rose had made for her.

"Maybe we could move to Russia! It's been decades since we visited Russia!" said Alice and they all suggested places back and forth between themselves ruling out some and considering some other places.

"Are we going somewhere Auntie Rose?" asked Lucy after she had finished eating.

Rosalie nodded saying, "We have to move soon darling, you know we aren't quite like humans and we cannot stay in one place for long."

Lucy frowned and said "But I like it here! Daddy likes it here too!"

Edward intervened smiling at Lucy as he dropped to his knees in front of her and said "And you would like wherever we are going to go too, I promise!"

"Will I have a play room?" asked Lucy and Edward beamed at her saying "Of course darling!"

"But I wont have Damien to play with anymore!" said Lucy with a sad little frown on her face.

"I'm sure we could find you another human play date wherever we go," said Rosalie as Lucy's face scrunched up in confusion and she shook her head as Edward moved back to sit in the opposite side.

"But I don't want a play date!" said Lucy with a firm nod.

"Then what do you want darling?" asked Rosalie and everyone was surprised at Lucy's answer.

Lucy smiled widely and looked at Edward as she said, "I want a baby sister to play with Papa!"

Edward's eyes widened and he blanched wondering what to say to his daughter who was now looking at him with expectant eyes, Emmett laughed boomingly before saying "I'm afraid that isn't upto to your Papa Lu, you're gonna have to ask momma wolf for that to happen!"

Lucy looked adorably confused and said "I already asked daddy!"

Edward was even more shocked at that and was waiting to hear what Lucy would say when she declared, "I'll ask him again today! I want a baby sister!" Lucy clapped and wondered why everyone in the room was sharing her enthusiasm except her Papa who looked….scared.

Alice and Jasper chuckled while Emmett laughed even more saying "That would be one conversation I would pay dollars to watch!"

Rosalie also started snickering while Edward still looked shocked, as much as he wanted to give his daughter everything in the world, Edward sincerely doubted he could give her what she wanted now. However, he smiled along with everyone else when Lucy was looking at him confusingly and then she started to beam again and he didn't have the heart to tell her no when she smiled like that, he would have to let Jacob do that.

"So why do you want a sister? Why not a brother?" asked Alice and Lucy started detailing all the merits of having a little sister while everyone laughed and enjoyed her antics.

It was this scene which greeted Jacob when he entered Rose's home to pick up Lucy and he just stood there and watched his daughter with all of them for a while before Rosalie turned to him and Lucy did at the same time squealing "Daddy! You're back!"

Jacob smiled and moved into the house lifting up Lucy when she came running forward and embraced her tightly wanting the reassurance that no matter what happened he always had Lucy to call as his own. Although he told himself that he was acting silly he couldn't help but feel threatened by Edward's presence in her life.

"Hey pumpkin, ready to go home now?" asked Jacob as he resolutely ignored every other Cullen sitting right in front of him.

"YES! Can Papa come too?" asked Lucy brightly and Jacob's stomach dropped as he wondered how Edward had charmed Lucy into accepting him so soon, somehow he felt it was unfair for Lucy to just accept Edward so easily although she was only a child. He was angry and his grip on Lucy tightened as he wondered how to politely say no to his sometimes stubborn daughter especially when she was smiling at him like that, obviously expecting him to say yes as he rarely ever said no to her.

Edward who had sensed Jacob's thoughts said "No Lucy, Papa can't come with you!"

"Why?" asked Lucy as she turned to look at Edward from Jacob's arms.

"Papa has some work to do but I'll be here when you come here tomorrow."

Lucy frowned for a minute wondering whether to protest or not and Jacob prayed to god she wouldn't start being stubborn and his prayers were answered when Lucy said "Okay, let's go daddy!"

After Lucy said goodbye to everyone in the room Jacob took her out and Edward watched them driving away into the night and felt a crushing sense of loneliness and despair, he could have been with them had he not been so foolish to think his singer was the one for him and not his mate. How could he have been so stupid to think Bella was anything more to him than what Jacob had always been.

"Do you think Bella would come back if she knew?" asked Alice as she came outside to stand beside him.

"I don't know Alice but I am happy she doesn't know of Lucy's existence, Aro wouldn't have been pleased with the idea of the existence of an immortal child."

"What do we do if she ever found out though? She already wants revenge and the only thing that's preventing her from getting to Jacob is because she doesn't know it was him!"

"She couldn't possibly find out! Even if she were to go to Forks, we'd all have shifted anyway, Carlisle and Esme are planning to leave very soon."

"But the wolf pack, she could glean something from them, after all Jacob was abandoned by the pack, they could volunteer the information in their spite against Jacob."

"But she doesn't know I was dating a man, much less a tribe member, she can't find out so soon and by the time she does we'd be long gone anyway, I just never want her to come near Jacob or Lucy….I'd kill her myself if she did."

"She wont be alone, she has the Volturi at her side now and I can't imagine what they would do if they ever found out about Lucy."

"They can't find out, I will make sure that they don't" said Edward resolutely as his eyes hardened.

**YAWN! Okay guys, read and review! **

**I know it's been months, you know it's been months but what can I say Uni is tough…please forgive me for not updating in so long!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello,**

**I know I probably shouldn't have started to write a new fic now as I have to still complete I'M WHAT but this plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone and let me sleep, please read and review!**

**WARNINGS: M/M SLASH, mature content, not suitable for children, implied Mpreg**

**Summary: Edward and Jacob had been dating before Bella came to Forks and when Bella comes Edward breaks up with Jacob who is shunned by the pack and his father, New Moon didn't happen, Jacob runs away and just wants to forget that there was an Edward Cullen in his life but he finds out two months later that he'll always have a reminder of his life with Edward with him, Lucy Charlotte Black, his and Edward's daughter. Story starts when Lucy is four years old...**

**Remeber the two R's!**

**Lost And Found**

**Chapter-12**

Jacob was tired and absolutely winded by the time he reached Rosalie's apartment from his college, he knocked on the door twice and after a cursory two minutes the door opened to reveal Emmett, "Yo momma wolf, you look knackered today!"

Jacob sighed saying, "You have no idea!"

Just then Rosalie came out to meet them; she took one look at Jacob and said "What's wrong with you? You look flushed."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"You sure you're not coming down with something?" asked Rosalie in concern, obviously the wolf wasn't fine. Jacob had a way of never telling anyone about his problems although Rosalie couldn't fault him for wanting to be self reliant after what he went through in such a young age, but she was worried about him.

"Nah, just a hard day at college, where's Lucy?"

Rosalie hesitated for a second before looking towards Lucy's room in her apartment and saying "She's sleeping."

"And I suppose he's with her?" asked Jacob, a scowl forming automatically on his face.

Rosalie looked chagrined before she nodded her head and Jacob murmured "I see he hasn't dropped his habit of sneaking up on sleeping people."

However, all the vampires in the house heard him and chuckled saying "He hasn't dropped a lot of his annoying habits."

Jacob huffed and said "Maybe your personality is as frozen in time as your bodies."

"Maybe" Emmett agreed, "But you can't help but be attracted to our frozen smoking hot bodies!"

Jacob grinned despite being tired and bone weary, Emmett could always cheer him up after particularly gruesome days and he was honestly glad that he had been there for him while he needed someone to hold onto the most.

_In his mind Jacob thought about what Emmett had said, though being immortal might suck sometimes, he surely couldn't deny that vampires were the most stunning creatures to walk the earth. He'd never felt such attraction to any human being or even a pack mate and just Emmett's size and the devil may care attitude made him shudder and blush whenever Emmett spouted a particularly dirty innuendo._

"Couldn't disagree with you there Emmett!"

"Hear that Eddie, he thinks I'm hotter than you! Take that!"

Edward who had been listening to Jacob's thoughts and been growing more and more irritated by the minute came out of Lucy's room carrying his daughter on his shoulder so that he wouldn't snap and tear off Emmett's arm just to release his anger.

"Tell him Jakey, tell him you think I'm the hottest of them all." Emmett joked detecting Edward's fury and playing him on, after all Emmett knew just how deep vampire's possessiveness of their mates ran.

Jacob who was feeling uncomfortable before became irate on seeing his daughter and Edward's arms sleeping soundly and turned back to Emmett smiling widely and saying "Baby, you don't even have to ask, of course you're the hottest of them all and if you weren't as straight as an arrow I might just jump on you every time I see you!"

Emmett smirked straight at Edward who gritted his teeth and stood stiffly not letting out the growl that begged to come out and the urge to slam Jacob against a wall and claim his traitorous mouth. But he knew all of them were just waiting for him to react that way so he relaxed his tense posture and kissed his daughters cheek calming himself after repeatedly reciting in his head that he didn't have the right to do as he wanted to, because he had abandoned Jacob, left him alone when he needed him the most and he must be forever grateful to Emmett and Rosalie for taking care of him when he had failed to do so.

Jacob who had turned around by this point was a bit disappointed by Edward's reaction and found himself blushing when he realised what he had just spoken.

Emmett who couldn't resist an oppurtunity to tease the wolf said "Well, Jakey, no offense but your too 'blushing maiden' for my tastes, Rosie's just the type for me, she's the 'grab the bull by the balls' type and its such a turn on!"

Both Rosalie and Jacob threw the nearest object to them at Emmett's head who dodged them easily before saying "Though I guess broody, gentlemanly Eddie is just the type for your delicate sensibilities!"

Edward was the one smirking now as he saw Jacob blush bright red to the tips of his ears before he indignantly screeched "I do not have delicate sensibilities!"

Edward couldn't help the snort that escaped him at that point and Jacob turned around with an accusing glare at Edward who shrugged as best as he could with his daughter in his arms, Jacob had made him almost mad with fury with his little speech about Emmett and he couldn't help but take his revenge as he said "Well, you do..." and as Jacob's glare intensified Edward quickly added "but its adorable!"

Jacob opened and closed his mouth several times before walking quickly and grabbing his daughter out and away from Edwards's arms. "Just for that I'm not letting you see Lucy for a week!"

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward and decided to keep quiet. If Jacob didn't allow him to see Lucy then he'd just have to go behind his back. "Fine, if it makes you happy."

"It does!" said Jacob nodding vigorously.

Edward blinked and said "Fine!" again.

Jacob who was fully expecting Edward to fight against him turned away from the infuriating vampire to see all the other vampires in the room watching their interaction with ill hidden amusement. "Oh for heaven's sake, I'm leaving since you all seem to use me as a source of amusement!"

"Are you sure your alright? You still look a bit flushed to me? Maybe you should see a human doctor?"

"I'm fine Rosalie!" said Jacob in a high pitched voice as he pulled the door open and slammed it shut again muttering 'delicate sensibilities my ass!'

The next day the vampires were all lounging around Rose's apartment all engaged in their own hobbies as the phone rang and everyone's head snapped up while Rosalie rushed to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hello, Rose, it's me Jake" they heard Jacob's voice although it sounded raspy, like he'd been unable to speak for a long while.

"Jake, how are you? Why are you calling this early? Are you alright?" Rosalie parroted the questions rapidly.

"I'm fine Rose...I'm just.." and they all heard a massive cough as Jacob sniffled and tried to continue speaking "I think you might have been right, I am coming down with something and..." another massive cough, "I was just wondering if you could come over and take care of Lu for the day."

"Of course Jake, I'm right on my way!"

Rosalie hurried out from the apartment and Edward followed her wanting to make sure Jacob was alright and wanting to see his daughter. He sincerely hoped Jacob would have forgotten about his comment yesterday night and Rosalie only looked at him for a moment before deciding arguing with Edward would not make him go away.

They sped up and reached Jacob's in half an hour, both Edward and Rosalie waited anxiously as Jacob opened the door looking world weary. Jacob took one look at Edward and groaned saying "I thought I said you weren't allowed to see Lucy for a week!"

"Yes, but you said nothing about seeing you!" argued Edward, Rosalie sighed pushing Jacob into the apartment and walking in.

"Stop it you two, this is not the time!" She reached out and touched Jacob's forehead gasping as she pulled her hand away saying "You're burning up, you must see a doctor!"

Edward stood awkwardly trying and failing to hide his concern and letting Rosalie talk for the moment. Jacob shrugged and said "You forget I always run a high temp blondie, I'm fine, just a little cold!"

Rosalie looked ready to argue with the wolf again but Jacob put his hands up and said "I just want you to watch over Lucy for me today, Robbie wants me over in his studio for a last minute photo shoot."

"But you can't go! You're in no condition to drive!"

"Rosie, don't be overbearing, I'm fine, I can take care of myself!" Jacob went around the house pulling his socks on and grabbing his jacket.

Rosalie pulled Jacob's arm firmly which caused him to stumble a bit as she said "Must you be so stubborn! Agree that you will see a doctor when you come back or I'm not letting you leave this place! And you're taking a taxi!"

Jacob looked like he wanted to protest before he gave up and nodded saying "I will, now let me go"

Rosalie released his arm and Jacob pulled his shoes on as he said "Lu is still sleeping today, I don't know if she's in the mood for blood or breakfast but I have them both in the fridge!"

"Fine, I know these things Jake; I don't know why you insist on repeating them every time!" Rosalie huffed and Jacob smiled before saying "Thaks Rose! I'll be on my way now!"

"Be careful!" Rosalie shouted out as Jacob closed the door and heard him reply "Will do" due to her supersensitive vampire hearing.

Edward waited two minutes before he asked "Should I follow him?"

"No, I don't think he would appreciate that!"

"But look at the state he's in, he shouldn't be running off to work!"

"He's a wolf Edward, I'm sure he'll be fine, but I do think you should ask Carlisle what could be wrong, I've never seen him get sick."

Edward nodded but frowned when he remembered they hadn't told Carlisle or Esme about Lucy, "Carlisle and Esme would want to know about Lucy."

"I know...but you have to ask Jacob first!"

"I know...Esme would be overjoyed, she'd probably want to come visit!"

"So would Carlisle...he's always regretted not being able to give Esme the one thing she desires for."

It was almost seven in the night and Edward paced back and forth as Rosalie had her head in her arms bent over the couch.

"I should have followed him!"

"He'd just be angrier then!"

"Damn that, it would be a small errs comparing to what I've done to him before! I could have taken his anger! God knows I have no way of salvaging our relationship!"

"You're almost right and I would let you believe so if I didn't think both of you deserve happiness! But don't you dare give up on him Edward! He...he'll never admit it but...he needs you and deep down I think he still loves you."

Edward looked at Rosalie in wonderment for a moment before he said "I just can't help thinking he'd be better off with someone else."

"True...but he doesn't need someone else...god knows I've tried to set him up with people but he's never had any relationship with anyone since you...it's like he's closed himself off and you seem to be the only one who could get a reaction out of him!"

Finally they heard a knock on the door and Edward rushed to open it but hesitated as Rosalie strode forward saying "Maybe you should open the door..."

Rosalie gave him a weird look and then opened the door and her eyes widened taking in Jake's state as she started screeching "You stupid, stubborn mutt! I told you not to go but do you ever listen?"

Jake groaned, his shirt was sticking to his chest and his hair was stuck to his forehead, he looked pale and clammy and coughed loudly making his entire chest rattle with the force of it. Rosaile's loud admonitions were so not helping his pounding headache as he collapsed onto the couch and closing his eyes not even bothering to give Edward the evil eye.

Within minutes he was out cold and Rosalie pulled him up and into Jacob's bed room depositing him on the bed and coming out saying "We should call Carlisle."

Edward nodded, "It's high time we did."

**Please read and review! I promise to update again within this week to make up for the long wait, love you all!**


End file.
